Harry Potter Uchiha Uzumaki
by NaruKashi-kun
Summary: Harry Potter is forced to hide the sheer might of his intellect and yearn for knowledge from his relatives, and in so doing, embraces one of the shinobi ideals; hiding one's abilities. However at the age of 9, this increases further, as he discovers a piece of inheritance left to him by his mother in the attic. Eventual Cedric/Harry/Fleur Kenjutsu/Shinobi Harry
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing from either Harry Potter or Naruto, their respective owners and authors do.

"BOY! Get down here and cook breakfast, or I will come up there and re-educate you!" Harry heard his uncle, Vernon Dursley shout in anger from down the hall as he quickly put his pants on in the confines of his cupboard. Hurrying out, he didn't bother to respond, knowing by now that if he spoke to them without permission he would be educated once more. And he had no desire to certify a re-education session tonight, as he could still feel the impact of his uncle's leather belt on his back from last night.

"Boy, comb your hair!" His uncle barked at him by way of a morning greeting, as his Aunt Petunia was setting out the table in preparation for his cousin's, Dudley's, 7th birthday. Harry looked over at the mound of presents that were on the table, already envisioning what was going to happen to the larger ones, such as the remote controlled racecar, and the huge container full of mini-chocolates that would be devoured within the first two days.

To be honest, Harry had never really understood the Dursleys; they only cared about their public image, but they never realized that it was mostly ruined by Dudley's actions to other boys at school. Dudley's very nature was against what they envisioned themselves as, yet they never realized that he was not the top, not the golden boy, but they managed to convince themselves that he was.

_'I just don't understand their logic,'_ Harry thought, _'anyway, now that the bacon is cooked, may as well serve it up and leave to do my other chores. They won't miss me.'_

And so, while the others within the household were having breakfast, Harry was out trimming the back hedge, preoccupying himself with trying to compose a tune in his head that he could play on his school violin.

However within the house, Petunia was trying to come up with a plan that would allow Vernon, Dudley and herself to go to a nearby theme park that recently opened while leaving Harry behind. The problem was convincing Vernon to leave him alone in the house, as he always thought he would come back with the house blown up. Little did he know, that Dumbledore had actually placed a few blocks on Harry's magic before delivering him to their doorstep, and as such, Harry was able to do little to no magic at all. Certainly nowhere near enough to blow up a house. As Dudley went upstairs, trying to cart his new toys into the extra bedroom, Petunia informed of this, bringing out the letter that had been with Harry on that night to help assuage his fears. Afterwards, Vernon wasted no time in informing Dudley of their little day trip, and went out to give Harry the warning.

"Freak! We, meaning my wife, my son and I, are going out for the rest of the day! Petunia has left a list of chores for you to fulfill, and we won't be back till evening. If anything, and I mean anything goes wrong, then later there will be extensive re-education, no excuses," he threatened Harry, before stomping off back into the house. A few minutes later Harry heard the noise of the engine starting in the family car, but continued to prune the hedge, knowing that the sooner he finished the tasks set, the sooner he could roam freely, and perhaps go to the library a few streets away.

* * *

It was at one o'clock in the afternoon that he finally finished his chores, and although he was mildly hungry, he didn't eat, as the note Petunia had left behind told him expressly not to. Along with the fact that Vernon had installed an alarm upon the fridge door that would send a message to his phone whenever someone opened it unless he switched it off. As such, he got a simple glass of water from the kitchen sink, before heading out of the house and up the street towards the library.

Stepping into the library, he received a smile and a greeting from the rather elderly librarian, who was one of the few adults that Harry actually trusted. He had helped Harry a year ago, bringing him into the library after stopping a few playground bullies from beating him up. He also knew of the situation that Harry faced at home, but was unable to procure evidence in order to get them arrested. As such he helped the few ways he could, but Harry didn't mind if he hadn't, as long as he could access the wealth of information that was the library. It was only known to some of his teachers at school and Jonathon, the librarian, that Harry was a prodigy in the making. He was already reading course books for his next school year, and was at the top of his class in all his subjects, not that they actually told the Dursleys this.

Harry had gained respect amongst the teachers due to his high grades, and willingness to help others in their studies, not that many accepted, being afraid of the beating they would receive from Dudley and his gang. He had already started to look at the options of languages, and had chosen to study French and Japanese, the first being a commonly spoke language, and the second being a personal interest.

Jonathon stood up from behind the counter and called Harry over softly.

"Harry, it is unusual to see you on a weekend, typically you come after school, but no matter, I have some books that you may be interested in that were recently ordered from overseas. Among them are books on self-defense and martial arts, along with books on Japanese and books on ancient mythology," he said, smiling at the young boy as he sorted through the books. Harry had asked for some of these books due to his interests and the constant threat of Dudley and his gang.

"Thank you Jonathon, these are similar to the books I have seen in the library and are what I wanted," Harry said, before sitting down in a nearby seat and pulling out a book on Japanese mythology and traditions.

Jonathon smiled briefly, with age lines stretching across his face, before turning to the email he had been typing up to one of Harry's teachers. After Harry had mentioned him, they had set up contact, both sides wishing to help Harry become the genius that was evident in him.

* * *

And so a few months passed, with only Harry's teachers and Jonathon knowing the secret of his intellect. The Headmaster of his primary school, although he was also aware of Harry's talent, didn't make it evident to the public, as Vernon sending his son to the school had brought a boost in public regard from the parents. And yet, due to the pleading of many of his staff, he was convinced that Harry's capabilities could only continue to grow. As such, he sent a letter to Vernon, stating that Harry would be required to stay for classes after school and for the first half of Saturday in order to catch up from work he had supposedly failed. Vernon seeing a chance for the little freak to spend more time out of his house agreed immediately, and so Harry's learning increased further. He started to go through Mathematical and science courses that the year above was only just starting.

* * *

Two more years carried on this way, and even without his teachers he studied privately, beginning to learn the basics of German and Algebra. He enrolled immediately when a martial arts course was offered at the school, and also began playing football. Both of his coaches were brought into the secret, and kept his progress away from the Dursley's eyes, although both acknowledged that his spatial awareness was astounding for one so young. Harry's teachers, seeing that he was growing bored with coursework he had done a few months prior, secretly moved him up a grade, making sure that Dudley would never learn of it and telling them he was being put in a support class for failing students. However, this earned him the enmity of those a few years above him, and he was picked on for being a bookworm and a child genius.

Nevertheless, his studies continued at an exponential rate, and he began studying artistic subjects as well, causing his music teacher to use her own money and buy him a good reliable violin model rather than the scratchy ones that the school provided for beginners. And although he had no part in it, his good playing spread among the community, and he was often asked to play solo pieces for certain events. The Dursleys let him do so, turning it to their own advantage, and soaking up the public regard that Harry brought whenever they attended a function he was playing at. However, the one thing that Harry was bad at, and that many teased him about, was public speaking. If it was a small group, say below twenty people then it was fine and he could take charge rather easily, but any larger, and he dreads the idea and tries to fade into the background.

Two other hobbies that he took up which people found rather odd was studying sword fighting and also wood-crafting, however he could only really read books about the subject, as he was rather young for any of the practical exercises.

All this minor publicity had an upside at home as well, as his uncles had to restrict his punishment to where they wouldn't show at his performances or in public, and he was treated with slightly better clothes that fit him.

It was when Vernon and Petunia were taking Dudley to a series of movies for a celebration of his ninth birthday that Harry, bored and curious, ventured into the attic. He spent the time looking amongst the various dusty objects, and was about to leave and venture to the library when he saw a heavy looking trunk in a far corner. His eyes widened to huge orbs when he saw the name above the lock.

Lily Potter

_'This is something that belonged to my mother,' _Harry thought sadly, remembering all the times that Petunia told him they owned nothing of his mothers. Harry remembered that he was within an attic, and quickly made the decision to take the trunk to a place more suited for study. Safe with the knowledge that the Dursleys wouldn't be back for around six more hours, he took the trunk to the living room and proceeded to attempt at unlocking the lock on the clasp. Even as it opened at his first try, he couldn't shake the sense that this was undeniable proof of his parents being gone, and felt a mixture of curiosity, sadness and excitement. Opening the lid of the trunk, he saw a pile of clothes off to one side, books in the center, and what looked to be scrolls off to the other side. However, in the center, on top of the books lay a letter, but he was mystified at the fact that it was sealed with wax and seemed to be made from parchment, not paper. He suddenly felt a twinge of doubt

_'What if this isn't my mother's trunk, just that of a long lost ancestor with the same name? Even worse, what if this is just a cruel hoax played on me by my aunt and uncle?'_ He thought, almost afraid now to open the letter for the fear of disappointment. But the logical part of his mind knew that it would be better to get it over with rather than agonizing over it, so he broke the seal and opened the letter.

_Dear Harry_

_If you are reading this then your father James Potter and I are dead. Let's start with the beginning; your full name is Harry James Kakashi Potter. You are the son of Lily Uzumaki Evans, later Lily Uzumaki Potter, and James Uchiha Potter. As you know you are the heir and soon to be head of several houses and clans, as you should have been told by Sirius. However if he hasn't, and you don't know the existence of magic, then all shall be explained below, if you are aware, then you can probably just skip this part._

_In the real world, there are actually two facets, if you like. There is the magical world, and the non-magical world, but both live in the same space. The non-magical people, or Muggles, as we call them, are unaware of the magical worlds existence, and they are the people who live rather boring lives with their modern technology. Then there is the magical world, which is aware of the Muggle world, and is concentrated in various communities all over the globe. We live our lives blending in with the Muggles as necessary, and keeping them unknowing of the existence of magic. Our world is just as complicated as the Muggle one; we have wars and the like. There are various races, such as the goblins, centaurs, faeries, vampires and werewolves that live among us. There are magical creatures, such as dragons, hippogriffs and phoenixes that exist. There are schools purely for magical learning. Sure, it is much smaller than the Muggle world, but even more complex in various areas._

_Your father and I were magical people, him being a wizard, and I a witch. We were both descendants of an island of the coast of Japan called the Elemental Nations, where an unusual form of magic developed. However as the inhabitants were very territorial, they went through several wars amongst themselves. More on these people can be found within the various scrolls and books in the trunk. Eventually a few clans migrated to the outside world, and those that remained killed themselves off. Due to the dangers of the island, it has since become known as the Forbidden Nation. Two of the clans that migrated to Europe were the Uchiha and the Uzumaki, and you are descended from both, Uzumaki from me, and Uchiha from James. Both of these clans have rather special abilities, which you can read about later. Both clans eventually formed into families, the Potters and the Evans, and Petunia is not your aunt, as she was my adopted family. As such you are the inheritor to the vaults of Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Uchiha, Uzumaki, Evans and Potter. The reason the Uchiha and Uzumaki vaults still exist is because both designed them to only grant access to one with the abilities or knowledge of a shinobi which neither I nor James had. As such you are the lord of the families and will carry great political power and influence. Although I did find the required password for the Uzumaki vault through long hours of study, but I was never able to use it, as we had been forced into hiding. _

_Finally there is the reason for the death of James and me. We were and perhaps still are, with a group of Dark Wizards. They are lead by a man who calls himself Lord Voldemort, and that is what the wizarding world knows him by. If we are dead, then it is most likely that James and I fell in battle against him, or he assassinated us, as we were both crucial to the forces of the Light._

_I will let you in on a little secret; although the Ministry of Magic monitors the use of underage magic, they are unable to monitor the use of chakra, the shinobi form of magic._

_Also do not trust one Albus Dumbledore, as he is one manipulative old man._

_Sirius Black was not our secret keeper, Peter Pettigrew was. Also once you have access to Gringotts, ask to take an inheritance and magical power and abilities ritual. But make sure you learn a Henge before you go anywhere in the wizarding world._

_We have a suspicion that Voldemort may be using Horcruxes to survive, as several high powered have been able to catch him unawares before, but he doesn't seem to have been affected by their efforts._

_Love Lily Potter_

Harry put down the letter and reflected sadly on the character revealed in his mother's letter. But it also raised some crucial questions

_'If I am the lord of these houses, then why am I stuck here and treated like a slave? Why would she warn me against the Dumbledore character? And by god it looks like I have a lot of reading to do,'_ Harry thought. Although he realized the comment about the Ministry of Magic being unable to detect chakra as useful, as it meant that he could practice unobserved. Once he found a place to practice, that is.

Picking up _What is a Shinobi?_ He settled down in a nearby chair to read.


	2. Chapter 2: Gringotts Inheritance Naruto

It took around two months of constant reading just to get through half the books in his mother's trunk; it seemed that magic allowed things to be bigger on the inside and defy physics. Then again it was magic.

Harry now understood the potential chakra held, but also its limitations, as it was more focused upon combat than anything else, but the various bloodlines recorded fascinated him. Each was almost tailor made to suit a situation, like the Yamanakas being interrogation specialists due to their mind reading and control jutsu. Although he was both very pleased and annoyed with his own bloodlines: the Sharingan would be very useful for learning and fighting, but he doubted he would be able to find someone who used chakra within England. The Uzumaki bloodline of vitality and extra chakra was why he was so good at martial arts and sports, but it was going to make controlling things difficult. However he had read the parts about wizarding and shinobi etiquette, as he had resolved he would visit Gringotts as soon as he was able. He didn't want to be a puppet for anyone unless he consented, and even then it would only be a short period of time.

Thankfully he was going to be able to get to the wizarding bank within the fortnight, as he had to go to London weekend after next for an interview for a music scholarship. All he had to do was convince his uncle to let him catch the train there and back, and say he was going to be there longer than he actually was. He would tell them at dinner.

* * *

"Uncle?" He started tentatively.

"What is it, boy?" Vernon was facing away from him, watching the television.

"Ah, weekend after this one, I need to go into London for a musical scholarship interview. And it's going to be really long, so I was wondering if I could just catch the train there and back," Harry knew that the mentioning of it being really long would make Vernon try and not to come along.

"Why would anyone want to even bother with a scholarship for a freak like you!" Dudley said, not waiting for an answer as he shoved more food into his mouth. Harry didn't bother to reply; Vernon and Petunia didn't mind Harry getting a music scholarship because Dudley wasn't even doing music. They were of the mind that if Dudley was doing it, then he would definitely outshine Harry, but as he wasn't they didn't bother and said it was a subject for freaks.

"Whatever, how much money will you need?" Vernon obviously didn't really care and wanted to get back to watching his show, but Harry didn't mind.

"$20" Harry answered shortly, received the money, and went upstairs to his room. Now he could focus on trying to unlock his chakra.

* * *

Next weekend he was picked up by his music teacher, Mrs. Loneston, outside of Number 4 to be driven to the train station, and he saw the glare she gave the house as she pulled up.

"Harry! I take it you're ready?" She asked as he moved around the back to put his violin in the boot.

"Yes, Mrs. Loneston, I must admit, I am rather nervous," he replied once he was actually in the car.

* * *

"Well for those here today you shall be competing for a musical scholarship at Oxford University. My name is Professor Tantree, and you shall be performing a number of pieces in front of myself, a panel of judges, and the other competitors," said a middle-aged man standing on stage with a tweed jacket.

* * *

Harry walked out of the hall where the musical scholarship examinations were being held along with all but one of their number, that one being the winner. To be honest, Harry didn't actually expect to win. He may be a prodigy, but when it came to music everyone who had gathered was the same, and they were all quite a bit older than him. So, not too disheartened, Harry set of towards the location that supposedly held the Leaky Cauldron, making a slight detour along the way to Henge himself into a boy of around the same age, but completely different appearance.

Walking through the door to the inn, he remembered that the door to Daigon Alley was through a brick archway behind said inn, and that apparently Tom, the barman was always willing to help.

"Are you Tom the barman?" he said, face peering just over the height of the bar.

"Yes I am, now what can I do for you good child?" He grinned in amusement.

"I need to get to the Alley, my parents are there," Harry felt mildly annoyed at acting like such a small child as he followed Tom, but forgot it when the archway opened. Tom bid him a good day and returned to the bar, leaving Harry to wander freely. He saw the great white marble building ahead, which fit the description of Gringotts that his mother had in her diaries. And knowing that if he looked at the other shops he would be wasting time until he could get some money, he moved straight for it. He glanced at the goblin standing outside curiously, but moved through the bronze doors into a short, but grand hallway, which ended in a pair of great silver doors. As he moved closer he could see inscriptions upon the doors, and as he moved closer, read them.

_Enter, Stranger, but take heed_

_Of what awaits the sin of greed,_

_For those who take, but do not earn,_

_Must pay most dearly in their turn,_

_So if you seek beneath our floors_

_A treasure that was never yours,_

_Thief, you have been warned, beware_

_Of finding more than treasure there_

_'What a nice message! But it does speak of the security of this place, then again, I doubt they have ever had to deal with a shinobi,'_ Harry thought as a pair of goblins bowed him through the doors. Harry moved towards one of the open counters.

"May your gold flow smoothly and your axe be ever sharp," he greeted, the goblin who looked mildly astonished that a wizard was showing him courtesy, before he replied.

"And may your riches pile up and your blade be victorious. What can I do for you?"

"I need to take an inheritance and magical skills and abilities test, I would also wish to take a test to see if I have any blocks on me, however I only have a few hours, so can I do them now, or do you wish for me to come back later?" Harry said, stunning the goblin once more that he didn't just demand for the test to take place immediately then raise a fuss when he found out it took longer than he expected.

"Do you wish for this to be a public or private matter?" The goblin replied.

"Private, as there are some things which I am sure could startle some and upset the delicate balance of politics," Harry replied, making the goblin smile thinly.

"Very well, let us be off to see Carkdul, then, as he is the branch manager for Diagon Alley, and we shall be conducting the testing in a private room. You should be thankful you said it was a private matter, otherwise it might have taken weeks to set up," The goblin said, putting a notice up on his station and moving off, beckoning Harry to follow.

A few minutes later they had come to the office of Carkdul, and along the way Harry realized from the lack of ornamentation, that although the front was comfortable and luxurious, the majority of the building wasn't. The goblin, whose name he had learned was Skythundr, bowed as he entered the room before accompanying Harry inside.

"What is it Skythundr?" Carkdul said as he was going through what looked to be reports from other branches of Gringotts.

"This client wishes to take a private tests for inheritance, Magical skills and abilities, and magical blocks or impediments," Skythundr replied succinctly, gesturing to Harry, who had released the Henge just before following Skythundr from the main hall.

"Very well then, you can use revelation room 3C," Carkdul said as he moved onto the next pile of paperwork. And with that the two of them left, moving down a different set of corridors, before going into a room that had iron bolts on the inside of the door. Harry presumed it was hold magical power released within the room.

"As you can see, this place is very secure, as some of the rituals can be rather explosive, thankfully none that you are undergoing today are," Skythrundr said, before turning to a table in the corner of the room, where a vial and a piece of parchment sat innocently. Harry followed, avoiding the rune circle in the middle of the floor. He watched silently as he poured the contents of the vial onto the parchment and stained the upper half of it, he then turned to Harry and produced a small knife.

"We need 5 droplets of blood on the stained area, it doesn't matter where the blood comes from, but hand or wrist typically work the best," he smiled in a feral manner. In response Harry just raised his eyebrow, before taking the knife and slicing quickly across his palm and holding the bleeding cut over the parchment while pulling a piece of medical tape from on of his pockets. Preparation is key to the success of a shinobi while on a mission. Skythundr turned away and put the piece of parchment on the table for later.

"Now that that is over, it is time for the magical skills and abilities test. Please step into the center of the rune circle," the goblin waited until Harry had done so, before telling to sit down and focus on his magic. He was very clear that Harry was not to use his magic, just focus on it. He then activated the rune circle, causing the runes to glow red slightly, not that Harry noticed as he had gone into a meditation mode to focus upon his magic and his eyes were closed. All of a sudden, various quadrant and runes in the circle began to flash different colors, almost too fast for Skythundr to note down, but he managed. Within a few minutes of scanning his magic, the rune showed that it had given all information of worth and the circle flashed red once before the light dimmed. After telling a messenger that was stationed outside to go give the results of the examination to one of the Inheritance Archive Goblins, he shook Harry back into the real world.  
"While we are waiting for your results to become apparent in that test, it is time for us to do the final test. For this we shall be going to the mini-hospital ward that we created for the task, and get one of our mental viewers and transcribers to look at you," he said, beginning the walk to the ward.

"So when are we going to go over the results of the tests?" Harry asked, deciding that with what he had read and experienced so far, he would trust the goblins. For now.

"We shall get them at the end of this final test. It will be easier to go through it once, rather than in bits and pieces. We are also retrieving the original copies of both of your parents wills, as we have come to believe that something has gone wrong within the system. As such it will be easier when we have all the data in front of us," Skythundr said as they walked into the ward. A goblin, dressed in a black robe greeted them.

"Greetings, I am the one who shall be viewing the blocks upon your mind. I am called Durak." He didn't sound particularly pleased to be here.

"May your coffers overflow with riches," Harry greeted shortly, but courteously. He was then directed to lie down on a nearby bench, and then Durak put one of his hands upon his forehead, and all went black.

* * *

He woke up 2 hours later, to the sound of rather angry arguments. It seemed to about blocks, inheritance and thievery.

"Ah, you are up Mr. Potter," one of the goblins said, causing the rest of them to silence.

"Indeed, what has happened?" Harry asked, seeing a lot of angry faces amongst the six or seven goblins present, one being Skythundr, and another being Carkdul.

"We have discovered a gross miscarriage of justice, and also due to the results of your tests, this has increased further," Carkdul stated.

"What are my results?" Harry was both apprehensive and excited at Carkdul's words. The goblins handed them over wordlessly with the inheritance test being on top.

_Harry James Kakashi Potter_

_Age: 9_

_Heir to the House of Gryffindor_

_Heir to the House of Ravenclaw_

_Heir to the Uzumaki Clan_

_Heir to the Uchiha Clan_

_Heir to the Potter Family_

_Heir the Evans Family_

_Possessor of all current monies, artifacts, titles and estates of aforementioned families, households and clans. May press for possession of these families_

_The House of Slytherin_

_House of Gryffindor-Ownership_

_Gryffindor Manor_

_Training grounds in Scotland_

_20% of Hogwarts Castle_

_Around 350 relics/tomes, including the Sword of Godric Gryffindor_

_9, 382,457 Galleons, 16 Sickles, 23 Knuts_

_House of Ravenclaw- Ownership_

_Ravenclaw Castle_

_20% of Hogwarts Castle_

_Around 800 relics/tomes, including the Diadem of Ravenclaw (missing)_

_24% ownership of The Daily Prophet_

_5, 574, 823 Galleons, 13 Sickles, 4 Knuts_

_Uzumaki Clan-Ownership_

_Hidden Hideout-Wales_

_All Jutsus, relics and tomes (around 850)_

_Hidden Village of Konoha (Forbidden Nation)_

_Bloodline of Vitality_

_Chakra User_

_976, 309 Galleons, 8 Sickles, 25 Knuts_

_Uchiha Clan-Ownership_

_Hidden Fortress- Scotland_

_All Jutsus, relics and tomes (around 1000)_

_Hidden Village of Konoha (Forbidden Nation)_

_Bloodline of the Sharingan _

_Chakra User_

_2, 523, 795 Galleons, 3 Sickles, 2 Knuts_

_Potter Family- Ownership_

_Potter Manor_

_Around 300 relics/tomes_

_18% ownership of Quality Quidditch Supplies_

_Private Quidditch training grounds (rented out)_

_Godric's Hollow_

_534, 298 Galleons, 7 Sickles, 19 Knuts_

_Evans Family-Ownership_

_Number 4, Privet Drive, Surrey_

_Around 200 relics/tomes_

_12% ownership Eyelops Owl Emporium_

_22, 297 Galleons, 16 Sickles, 7 Knuts_

_Able to become a full adult and accept all titles, monies and entitlements at the age of thirteen if Heir chooses emancipation._

Harry looked up.

"Holy shit!" he blurted out. Half of the goblins almost burst out laughing at the look on his face.

"A crude choice of words, but ones that I imagine, explain the extent of your shock quite clearly," Carkdul, said, grinning slightly.

"Wait, so all of this is mine, but I can't access it until I'm thirteen?" Harry asked.

"Oh no, you can access it, you would just need the consent of the guardian of the vaults, which in this case is Albus Dumbledore. However, due to recent findings we have discarded this rule for you. You shall have full access with three of the vaults, while the others will remain limited. You shall visit those three vaults immediately after this. So it is your choice of which you are willing to choose Mr. Potter," Carkdul said, his head dropping slightly as they spoke of Albus Dumbledore.

"Okay, so what are these recent findings?" Harry knew it would be bad, but he needed to know just how bad.

"Albus Dumbledore has been abusing his right as the guardian of your vault Mr. Potter. He has been taking money from the vault and although we thought he was spending it on your upkeep, it was not so. He has been giving annual sums to the Dursleys, and oddly enough, to the Weasley family. We have updated the authorized entrees of your vaults to make sure that he can't access them anymore and withdrawn the same amount from his own. Thankfully he was never aware of most of the vaults that you possess, otherwise locking him out would have taken a lot longer and be a lot harder." Skythundr said, glaring past Harry.

Harry put his Inheritance sheet to one side and looked at his magical abilities and skills test results

_Harry James Kakashi Potter_

_The Magical Skills and Abilities that are evident are:_

_Parseltongue_

_Chakra Usage_

_Elemental: Fire, Wind and Lightning_

_Eidetic Memory (Partially blocked)_

_Sharingan_

_Vitality of Chakra_

_Natural Transfiguration (Blocked)_

_Potential Animagus (Blocked)_

_Affinity for Wind or Fire Creatures_

_Magical Core Level: 850 out of 1000 (Blocked)_

_Occlumency (Blocked)_

"Well that wasn't as bad I had expected, he left my shinobi side alone, probably because he didn't know of it," Harry said, going over the results several times.

"Yes, although we will need to remove those blocks sometime in future, otherwise you will be unable to do almost any magic at all," Carkdul said, eyes flashing dangerously.

Harry James Kakashi Potter

Magical Skills and Abilities that are blocked:

_Eidetic Memory (Minor Block)_

_Natural Transfiguration (Completely Blocked)_

_Potential Animagus (Completely Blocked)_

_Magical Core Level: 850 out of 100 (Completely Blocked)_

_Occlumency (Completely Blocked)_

"Well these shouldn't be too difficult to get rid of, as they are all mind or magical based. If they stunted your physical growth, then that would be more difficult," Durak said.

"Well then, what do you suggest I take as my course of action?" Harry said, finding their advice to have been invaluable so far.

"We have set up an account manager for you, his name is Griphook, and you must meet him at least once every two months, or exchange correspondence. As for your actions, I suggest that you return to the Dursleys, act ignorant, but start arranging things behind the scenes. Visit your estates. I would suggest living in them, but Dumbledore would be able to learn of it and anticipate his next move unless you disappear of the radar entirely," Carkdul said.

'Hm, well I have chosen the three vaults I wish to visit and I am leaning towards the first option of acting ignorant. I wish to see how far I can go in the Muggle world before attending Hogwarts, however to do that I will need to get away from the Dursleys, which means either escaping and starting anew, or getting them thrown into prison for child abuse." Harry replied, knowing what he had to do.

"Which vaults do you wish to visit?" Skythundr said, motioning for a messenger to receive his next message.

"The vault of Ravenclaw and those of the Uchiha and Uzumaki clans," Harry said, sending the messenger off on his next journey.

Soon they were whizzing their way down to the three vaults, and Harry decided along the way that the journey on the cart down to the vaults was much better than what any Muggle rollercoaster looked like.

"This is our first vault, Vault 362, belonging to the Uzumaki Clan, as they settled in Britain after the remnants of the Uchiha Clan did, which is also why the Potter family name has a lot more entitlement than that of the Evans. This vault is password protected, and as such you will need to know the password before you even attempt to open the vault," Carkdul said, preparing to re-enter the cart before Harry stopped him.

"My mother learned the password a few days before she was murdered by Voldemort, as such, I can access the vault," Harry then stepped forward in front of the vault door.

"Uzushiogakure." The vault door unsealed itself temporarily, allowing access to Harry, who turned asked the goblins if they wished to enter with him. After he heard their declinations, he turned and strode into the vault alone.

* * *

The first things that Harry saw was a pedestal with a orange and blue covering, and on top of the pedestal sat a katana with a pair of wakizashi, but before the sheathed blades stood a rather battered leather bound book. Realizing the book was of greater importance; he decided to open it first and flipped through to the final entry.

_Date 1694, 3__rd__ Day of September_

_I was reading at the library this morn, when another flashback happened, the longest so far. This one comprised of most of the mission in attempting to capture Sasuke after my training with Jiraiya. I have a feeling that I shall die soon, as ever since I came to this land with Itachi, I have begun to feel my age bearing down. I remember when the war was over with Madara and Obito having been defeated, but no one realized that we had essentially lost; the Elemental Nations had been destroyed to the point where it was uninhabitable. All that remained died, only Sasuke lives, bound by the power of his Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan. However, I can die peacefully; the Uzumaki and Uchiha clan lives on in the people of this land England, and Itachi will remain due to his Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan, and pass on the discipline of the shinobi to future generations. However, I have decided that I do not wish to pass from this life yet, as I need to pass on my nindo to future generations, so that they may not fall into the traps that so many before us did. As such, with the use of powerful Fuuinjutsu, Itachi has acquiesced to seal me within my mother's katana. Thus my personality and spirit will remain in the katana and I shall be able to communicate with my wielder._

_Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto_

Harry looked towards the sword, eyes widening at the thought of a sword being capable of containing a soul. He then shut the diary and put it back in its place on the pedestal, before picking the katana reverently. All of a sudden he felt a small draw on his chakra, and then it seemed to solidify, as if being one half of a bridge. He felt his eyes rolling up in their sockets sharply and he blacked out, collapsing to the floor rather ungracefully.

* * *

Harry opened his eyes to find himself in what seemed to be void room of pure black. He stood up hesitantly, wondering if there was a specific way he had to go, and if there was a way to go at all. Suddenly his face lit up as a beam of bright orange light zigzagged its way across the floor before stopping just in front of his feet. The beam pulsed from him out along its path, implying that he was to follow. As he had no other indication of what to do, Harry did so. After a few minutes of following the lights with the only sound being the soft taps of his footsteps. All of a sudden he stepped into what seemed to be an infinitely vast space, and in the center were two great orbs.

The left orb was the larger of the two, and was bright blue, although streaks of red, white and yellow occasionally launched their colors across the outside of the orb. The orb on the right was definitely smaller, but not by a large degree, and under the web of glowing chains surrounding it Harry was able to make out the pure white color of what he presumed was his magic. However what caught his attention was the figure of a young man, barely twenty if he had to judge at a glance, kneeling in between both of the glowing orbs. He was illuminated by both orbs, but yet at the same time a dull red glow seemed to shine from within the man himself. The man's head rose, his mane of golden spikes swaying slightly as he turned to address Harry.

"Hello, Harry, as you might have guessed, I am Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto, or is it Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze? Never mind. But it appears from what you have learnt of your mother's gathered knowledge that I am your descendant from around 500 years ago," said the newly introduced Naruto. Harry's jaw, rather understandably, dropped open.

"You're saying that you are Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, the legendary Sixth Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato? But you're around five hundred years old, and you look like you're nineteen!" Harry couldn't contain his disbelief at the man's claims. Naruto grinned, the reaction bringing back memories of his own occasional reactions during his youth.

"Although physically my body is now five hundred years old and has wasted away, mentally I can perceive myself to be whatever age I wish to be. The reason I am able to do this is that me being sealed into the sword granted a slight hint of sentience to it, which was my consciousness, and I have accepted you as my wielder, as such there is now a mental bond between our two minds. This brings me to where we are; we are within your mindscape," Naruto explained, taking pity on the obvious confusion that Harry felt.

"So in a way this is a mental interpretation of my consciousness, and that is your mental interpretation of your mental being," Harry replied, understanding the concept.  
"Yes, now I am going to look through your memories, so if you have anything that is private and you don't want me to see, you might want to erect barriers around those so I know not to breach them," Naruto said, waiting as harry considered his past before he replied.

"No, I can't think of anything overly embarrassing," Harry replied as he tried to account for everything.

"Okay, well that means I will be viewing everything in order. Oh, before I forget, I need to mention this: When I said all your memories, I meant all of them, including the ones you can't remember due to being very young. As such this might bring back repressed memories, which can be traumatic. So I can either block off a part of your consciousness using your chakra supply, or we can decide not to do that, and although it might be traumatic, it will give you a true sense of what your parents were really like," Naruto said, already anticipating Harry's choice.

"Let's do it."


	3. Chapter 3: Memories, Estate, Itachi

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Naruto. Though they do have some of the greatest fanfiction potential ever.

Author Note: I am writing this, as this idea came into my head, and I have a current imagination block for Eye of the Storm, so I thought I may as well. But I will get back to aforementioned story once I get over my block regarding the second half of the canon finals. I have been looking at Hope Of the Senju Clan by Aragon Potter for inspiration.

Memory Flash:

_Harry was in his crib as Lily, James, Sirius and Remus were sitting at the table a few feet away. His childlike mind was far too young to comprehend what they were saying, but he could tell from their faces that they seemed apprehensive. This upset him and he cried out to attract their attention. Lily rushed over, a smile bursting out on her face and picked him up, calming the baby Harry._

Memory Flash:

_Harry sped on his toy broomstick through the house, dodging around various pieces of furniture and decorations. As he flew up over the sofa he didn't expect for the cat to come shooting in front of him, and he jerked the broom hastily to one side, accidentally knocking a vase off its shelf. As it descended to the floor, James, who had been watching, managed to whip out his wand and soundlessly levitated it back to its place, before turning and grinning at the whizzing toddler._

Memory Flash:

_Harry shivered as he heard his father shouting to his mother downstairs._

_"He's here! Lily, get Harry and run, I'll hold him off!" Harry heard Lily running up the stairs._

_"Fool! Avada Kedavra!" Harry looked up as Lily burst in, and ran over to pick him up. She then tried to apparate, even knowing the dangers it held for one so young._

_"Shit! He put up Anti-Apparition wards before he came!" By this time Lily knew that it was too late for either her or Harry to escape. She set Harry down on the bed and turned to face the door. She didn't try to put up an defense; her wand had been downstairs when Voldemort had attacked, and anything not put together and held by magic, Voldemort would just blast through._

_"Bombarda Maxima!" The Dark Lord was visible through the gaping hole that remained of the doorway, wand trained on Lily as he stepped into the room._

_"Step aside, girl!" his voice was grating to the ears of Harry as Lily spoke.  
"Please not Harry! Please don't!" Lily tried to cover Harry from his wand with the only thong she had left: her body._

_"Avada Kedavra!" Harry watched as a burst of green light hit his mother and she fell, lifeless, to the floor. He began crying, distressed at the state of his mother and her unnatural stillness._

_"Now little Harry, with you dead, there will be none able to defeat me!" Voldemort laughed before he whispered the killing curse and a flash of green light launched from his wand. However, Harry, overcome with anger and horror at what the man had done to his mother, awakened his chakra and it exploded from him, fueled by his emotions, and managed to form a shield, which deflected the Killing curse back at him. The subsequent collision caused a massive explosion that enveloped the house, only Harry being safe._

Memory Flash: End

Harry felt tears sliding down his cheeks as he withdrew from the memory, back in the void of his mindscape, while Naruto continued on. He had gotten what he wanted anyway; a sense of the kind of people his parents were. He wandered through the mindscape while he waited for Naruto to finish his viewing of his memories. He wished there was a way for him to navigate this void of a structure, and he imagined it a bit like the dojo that was at his school after it had been commissioned by Sensei. All of a sudden the space around him blurred, taking shape into the interior of said dojo. At the head of the main hall, were the two orbs of his magic and chakra, although his magic was now trapped behind a sturdy wooden cage. And off to both side of the main hall was a series of side rooms, and at the far end was an entrance room. Harry looked through many of the side rooms, and so far all of them were miniature libraries on various subjects, according to the labels above the doors at least, but the books were scattered among the rooms. The only room he didn't check was one, which was briefly labeled 'Naruto' because it was locked. The final room was the armory, and as he walked in he saw various types of bokken, swords, spears, and other books. However he noticed that many of the weapons were based off the information he had read in his mother's books about the various types of weaponry that shinobi used. Taking a bokken of a katana that was shaped like the one Naruto was interred in, he walked to the center of the main hall and began slicing through the air. He was attempting to replicate the moves he had read about in books and applying them to defeating imaginary enemies. Little did he notice that after around seven minutes of this, Naruto had awoken and was watching him silently, assessing him. Five minutes later, Naruto had seen enough.

"You know, for someone who hasn't ever wielded a sword before, you seem to be something of a natural," Naruto called, breaking Harry from his trance. Naruto continued.

"You aren't perfect, but you are already estimating the proper footwork. However what you need is a style, and as you are an Uzumaki, I shall be teaching you the one that was passed down to me by my own mother: The Dance of the Blood Tide. It is a style that focuses upon constant movement, deflection of enemy attacks, and taking openings in their defense from said deflection. However it is more suited for fighting multiple opponents at once rather than a singular opponent in the sense of a duel. However I can have a person I know teach you that sort of thing, if we can find him," Naruto said.

"So you're actually going to teach me?" Harry asked, excited at the thought of learning from an actual shinobi.

"Well of course! And if we can find Itachi, then I am sure he will agree to the same; he was the person I mentioned earlier. Just don't ask me about all a magic stuff, I was interred into the sword with only a few years of experience, which is probably all outdated by now," Naruto said, smiling at the glee on Harry's face.

"So when can we get started?" Harry asked eagerly.

"Well, first you're going to have to abandon your non-magical life, as you can't live successfully in both worlds, eventually one will interfere with the other and could cause the entire secret of magic to come crashing down," Naruto said. He then continued, "And as such I suggest you would gather items such as books and the like from Ravenclaw Castle and the Hidden Fortress in Scotland, along with the vaults, and take them to the Uzumaki Hideout in Wales. That is where you shall spend the next 2 years before going to Hogwarts, where you shall be able to gather allies. And at the age of thirteen you shall become an emancipated minor, but it will have to be quick and decisive in order to stop this Dumbledore person from controlling us. We should disappear off the radar entirely, and that will allow you to train in both Magic and Jutsu, as I made sure it was warded for concealment of both before I died. Also this will help us as Itachi is likely living in the Hidden Fortress."

"Damn, I was hoping to be able to live a little longer in the Muggle world in order to not disappoint my teachers, but I suppose I would merely be prolonging the inevitable," Harry said as he looked down.

"Yes well, all good things must end, anyway, you better get a move on and visit the other vaults, the goblins must be starting to get worried. Make sure to take the swords, my journal and the journals of several others that I kept with me after they died. There is also a pensieve of my friend's memories for you to use, so take that as well," Naruto said, causing Harry to look up in shock.

"Oh my God, I completely forgot! They must have been waiting outside for ages!" He exclaimed.

"Nah, only about four minutes, times passes faster in here, and if you want to leave just go through the door out of the entrance hall," Naruto said, amused as he watched Harry run through the hall and out the door.

* * *

Harry woke up, finding he was lying on the floor in front of the pedestal. He picked himself up, before remembering his conversation with Naruto in his mindscape.

"Naruto? What am I meant to carry all this stuff with?" Harry asked, realizing the problem with carrying out hundreds of books and scrolls.

_"There should be a trunk to your left, it has self-expansion and weightlessness charms on it, so it should be able to fit most of the stuff into it, also speak mentally or else you're going to look like an idiot,"_ Naruto said calmly back to him from his mind.

_"Thanks,"_ Harry replied, mentally.

Harry went around collecting the books, Naruto told him to, along with the pensieve. Many of the books were the journals of people Harry assumed were some of Naruto's friends. He also stowed the pair of wakizashi within the trunk as well before returning to the goblins.

"Let's see, you removed a number of books, along with a pensieve and a set of swords," Skythundr smiled as he walked out.

"Yes, how did you know?" Harry asked, as the trunk was closed, and he hadn't told anyone.

"The doors of the vaults have charms on them which register any inanimate object that passes through it. You didn't actually think we checked every single thing with only our eyes. We would never be able to keep track of it all!" Skythundr exclaimed. And with that they set off towards the next vault.

Harry was unable to open the Uchiha Vault, as they had set a password, but only Itachi knew what it was, as such they moved on to the Ravenclaw Vault. Thankfully for this one he was able to attain access by putting a small amount of blood on the door to certify his lineage. He spent the next fifteen minutes hurriedly packing books that Naruto directed him to, along with two of the goblins, who had volunteered.

Harry walked back to Carkdul's office with Skythundr, the other goblins having been dismissed. After entering, the three of them discussed what they were to do about Dumbledore.

"I think that he has merely strayed from the correct path, not that he has forsaken the Light. Dumbledore, if he did stray from the Light, would simply be undoing his many achievements from before. I think his power and sense of entitlements has gone to his head, and that he needs to be replaced, even though he may have good intentions," Harry said, familiar with recent wizarding history due to some of his mother's books being on the subject.

"We will take this recommendation in consideration, but if he crosses us one more time, he will live to regret it," Carkdul growled, angry that Dumbledore had hoodwinked them for so long.

"We could, when he wants money transferred from your vaults into his, simply retransfer the money he has already gained. And by the time he realizes, you will be ready for emancipation, and there won't be a thing he can do about it," Skythundr proposed, a devious smile crossing his face at the thought. The other two thought about it briefly before agreeing. Carkdul turned to Harry.

"I have also set up something else; as you have decided to go under the radar, so to speak, I propose that you simply send the things you wish to buy to us, and we shall ensure that they are bought and sent to you. It is part of the debt we owe you after we were hoodwinked."

"Well, I won't deny the offer, as I get the feeling it will be incredibly useful, but haven't you already paid for the debt?" Harry replied.

"After all the things we have done so far, there is only one more favor that you can request of us," Carkdul shrugged, as much as a goblin could.

"Well in that case can you send a message to the Hidden Fortress in Scotland, requesting that Itachi meet me at the Hidden Hideout in Wales, and can you also provide me a method of transport to the Hideout?" Harry requested, realizing that even though he had received much of his inheritance, he had no way in which to get to the estates.

"That can be arranged, but do you need to retrieve things from your now former household?" Carkdul asked.

"Yes, there are things left over from my mother from there that I need to collect, along with personal interests. I would also like to leave behind a message saying goodbye to several people," Harry said.

"In that case we shall arrange for you to Portkey to the Hideout tomorrow at your convenience. However as it is around 3 in the afternoon, I have a meeting to get to; is our business done?" Carkdul supplied.

"Indeed, it is, now as I have spare time I believe I may go wander through Daigon Alley and browse," Harry said, before walking out of Gringotts.

As Harry walked out of Gringotts, he considered the places he was likely to need to go and purchase materials and information from. He didn't need new clothes, as Naruto had assured him they were in ample supply in the Hideout, as such he mainly needed to buy information, which meant finding a bookstore. Harry quickly went into a nearby archway and disguised himself with a Henge, making so that he had no scar, and had blonde hair. Harry then began to wander, trying to find said store, when he came across a shop called Magical Menagerie. Feeling curious he opened the door quietly and entered.

Everywhere Harry looked he saw cages holding different animals along the walls, rising from floor to ceiling. Some of the animals were normal, such as the various breeds of cat to his left, while others….were not. Harry wandered through the shop, looking at the various animals, before in one dark corner he saw an animal that stuck out to him. There was a small snow leopard cub hiding at the back of its cage. Harry watched it for a few more seconds before hurrying to find the owner.

"I found a small snow leopard cub towards the back, how much is it?" Harry asked, politeness in his voice hiding his sense of wonderment at the connection he felt towards the creature.

"Well, that depends upon the animal doesn't it, lead me to him," The owner seemed all too happy to sell, so Harry forgave his slightly arrogant tone. He led him towards the cage, and when the owner saw the animal, the owner gasped in surprise.

"My God! I thought that all the Ice Leopards had been sold out a few years ago!" The owner said in surprise.

"How much is it?" Harry's voice was fierce; he hated those who didn't take care of their charges, especially if said charges were living.

"Well due to the fact that he's a rarity nowadays, and add to that he has magical abilities; the power to control the elements of Water, Wind and Ice, I would say around 2500 Galleons," the owner's words disgusted the disguised boy, but he was more concerned with getting the creature out of the building.

"Done," was all he said before he dropped a bag full of Galleons into the owner's hand. He then unlocked the cage and coaxed the little cub out. The cub accepted his soft grasp, but as soon as he saw the owner, he flinched and tried to escape. Harry tightened his grip to ensure it couldn't escape and threw the owner a dangerous glare before walking out of the shop, and thankfully the cub relaxed once it realized it was away from the shop.

Harry settled the cub onto his shoulder, before he went off in search of Flourish and Blotts, having heard of it from passing magical folk.

* * *

Harry made a strange sight while riding the train back to Number 4, Privet Drive that evening, with a trunk next to him and an Ice Leopard cub settled on his lap. Not that he minded the looks; he was too busy coming up with a bogus story to tell the Dursleys about his failure in getting the scholarship. He couldn't reveal his purchases to them, or they would start demanding where he had gotten the money. Then again it likely wouldn't matter, as he would be leaving for the final time tomorrow. He had spent some time in Muggle London after his time in Daigon Alley, and had purchased some clothes that he liked, but most of his purchases were functional clothes recommended by Naruto.

As the train stopped he mentally composing letters for each of his teachers and Jonathon, and he decided he would leave the letters on his desk at home for them to find.

* * *

Next day Harry was dressed all in black, minus his white sneakers, and he stepped onto the train after he took one last look at the place he had known as almost his best friend for most of his life. He dragged his trunk on behind him, the other having being subjected to a shrinking charm, with the Ice Leopard balanced rather precariously on his shoulders. He slumped; keeping the sadness of never seeing his teachers and Jonathon ever again inside, and thankfully no one else was in the carriage due to the early time. Harry just walked into Gringotts with a stony face, after having asked Tom to open the passage once more in a different disguise. He waited impatiently for Skythundr to arrive with the Portkey. Thankfully, he was distracted from acting unnecessarily moody towards the goblins around him by Naruto, who was discussing various shinobi subjects he would be learning.

_"Well, thankfully there are still copies of the original texts from the academy for the basic subjects like history, applied mathematics and the like. Also another bonus is the fact that Japanese language doesn't seem to have varied much over the years, as I found I could read modern Japanese without too much difficulty while reviewing your memories. There are various texts on the more advanced subjects and skill sets such as Fuuinjutsu and Medical Ninjutsu at the Hideout,"_ Naruto said, causing Harry to go through a surge of relief that his only current issue was getting to the Hideout. It seemed that otherwise he would be all set for the next few years.  
Harry perked up once he saw Skythundr making his way over to him, carrying what seemed to be a mangy table tennis racket, which he assumed was the Portkey.

"Mr. Potter, as due to the standard rules and regulations, I shall be accompanying you in the Portkey transportation. This is to ensure arrival at proper destination, and I will be there until you can certify that you are able to enter the estate. Do you accept these conditions?" Skythundr stated formally.

"I do accept said conditions," Harry acquiesced.

"Then let us be off," Skythundr offered the Portkey to Harry. Having read about the different methods of transportation, Harry simply touched it with the tip of his left index finger. Skythundr then activated the Portkey with an activation code, and both disappeared in a whirl of magic.

Harry's feet slammed into the ground, and he toppled backwards, his upper body quickly joining them, leaving Harry watching the sky. Skythundr chuckled slightly as he landed deftly on his feet before moving over and picking Harry up off the ground. Harry, after wiping himself down, looked around eagerly for his home for at least the next two years.

"Um, where is it?" Harry said, turning around to check the Hideout wasn't behind him.

"It's up there," Skythundr pointed. Harry looked up the mountain in front of them to see a large Japanese mansion built into the mountainside.

"That's huge!" Harry exclaimed in shock at the visible size of the structure.

_"Heh, wait until you go inside. The house itself actually extends much further into the mountain itself; one could fit a small village inside the Hideout. Not to mention that all of the surrounding valley on this side of the mountain is yours as well,"_ Naruto said proudly from within his mind.

Harry turned around to view his estate, a small but beautiful valley with a lake in the center. Harry could see another Japanese structure built by the lakeside. He also saw a small tower-like structure in the middle of the lake itself.

"Well, we'd best start climbing Mr. Potter, or else it will take most of the afternoon, which is time I cannot spare," Skythundr said, starting along a paved path framed by simple Torii gates over it. As they went the two were silent, although this was mainly because Harry was having a mental conversation with Naruto about the structures around the estate and the design of specific things.

_"You don't actually think all these Torii gates along this path are necessary do you?"_ Naruto asked.

_"Of course not, Torii gates are typically found at the entrance to Shinto temples and the like,"_ Harry replied mentally.

_"Yes, well, there actually is a small temple within the Hideout, but all these Torii gates provide a hindrance in the event of an attack. The gates are covered with Fuuinjutsu seals that have a variety of effects, not many of which leave the attacker alive, unless he manages to block or dodge it. Even the way the path is designed is to delay an attacking force; see the way the path zigzags up the face of the mountainside further? This is extends the length of the path, while a defensive force can be pushed back along it and still maintain a height advantage. Although it does give the bonus of having a comfortable walk,"_ Naruto said, remembering the construction of the estate. He had achieved most of it through excessive use of Kage Bunshin, as he didn't want its location to be known to the majority of the Wizarding World. He even went to the point of having labeled as a royal property on Muggle maps, although they would be able to find it.

_"Interesting, this Fuuinjutsu sounds like a very useful skill,"_ Harry said, imagining various uses.

_"Yeah, many shinobi underestimated the power of Fuuinjutsu, thinking that Ninjutsu and Taijutsu were the best paths to strength and power. They didn't understand the sheer potential that Fuuinjutsu had in the hands of a skilled and creative user. The Uzumaki clan was feared for their skills in the art, although they were wiped out before I was born. Thus they would probably look on the Fuuinjutsu designs of now and my days and think them pretty pathetic and inefficient. But they were so good in Fuuinjutsu and Kenjutsu that it took a surprise attack from around 2,000 shinobi from 3 different hidden villages to wipe them out,"_ Naruto said, proud at the prowess of his forefathers.

_"How many descendants of the Elemental Nations do you think are in England now?"_ Harry asked.

_"I am not sure, because many of the clans went different ways after leaving the Elemental Nations. But there are bound to be a few, as we all agreed to intermarry into wizarding families. The real question is; how many of those few have the ability to become shinobi? All shinobi have chakra, but one needs a specific to actually be able to use it. And the ability might have been married out due to non-use and intermarriage. And to that the fact that many of us were sick and tired of war and battle, and chakra is definitely energy used for such. Either way, not many,"_ Naruto said sadly, wishing he had maintained contact with other shinobi families. Both descended into thoughts, and ended their conversation.

It was two hours later that Harry and Skythundr arrived at the Front gate into the Hideout.

_"Put some of your blood on the seal in the center of the two doors, then flare your chakra, and it shall open,"_ Naruto said to Harry, eager to see the inside of the Hideout once more.

The seal in the center followed the pattern of the Uzumaki symbol in graved in the center of the doors, and Harry saw in the center the place where he needed to give his blood. He borrowed a small silver knife from Skythundr, cut quickly on the outside of his thumb, before pressing the cut onto the seal. And as he flared his chakra, one of the spiral arms of the seal glowed a light blue, and the entire seal faded. Harry stepped forward cautiously and pushed the doors open slowly. Skythundr, seeing that his client was able to actually access his estate, smiled before he reactivated the Portkey, going back to Gringotts.

Harry's eyes widened in wonderment at the clearly Japanese architecture, even though he was able to see very little due to the lack of light. Thankfully, he had remembered to bring a small firelighter, and there was a lantern near the door. Naruto revealed there were also lamps, called bonbori, in various places in each of the room, and the further you go in the more there were.

_"All right, time to inspect your property!"_

Harry sat down on his cot next to a fireplace that night, amazed at the size of his current estate. He owned the valley, and the actual Hideout went deeper into the mountain than he had thought, it was like a giant school with more than half of it underground. And he didn't have to worry about supplies; Naruto informed him that all the stocks that were consumables were located in rooms with stasis seals on them, so he had enough to last around two months. Naruto had also provided an answer to the issue of lighting, which involved a spell called Lumos, and then having it light the bonbori. Though one thing was certain: he would definitely have to get some House-elves.

* * *

Three days passed, with Naruto beginning to instruct Harry on the various basic disciplines of becoming a shinobi. Harry immediately wanted to start doing Ninjutsu, Kenjutsu and Fuuinjutsu, but Naruto knowing from his own mistakes, insisted that he also do history, chakra control and the like. Naruto quickly found out that, like him, Harry learned best when they were doing something physical, although he did very well on theory, he learned faster when he was doing a practical exercise. It was in the middle of Harry doing some basic Kenjutsu katas when Naruto felt a surge of chakra appearing within the grounds. Harry rushed outside, eager to meet his ancestor, but unexpectedly found a middle-aged man waiting patiently for him.

"Who are you?" Harry cocked his head to one side curiously.

"I am Itachi Uchiha, and you, judging by that scar on your forehead would be Harry Potter, but as you are here, you must also be a descendant from the Uzumaki. Yet you are also a Potter, the family the Uchiha married with, therefore your name must be Harry Potter Uchiha Uzumaki," Itachi replied in a rather analytical tone.

_"Awesome! Itachi's back! Tell him I said hi!"_ Naruto said in a childish tone in Harry's mind.

"Naruto says hi," Harry said while he watched the other shinobi.

"Of course he does," Itachi replied with a flicker of amusement.


	4. Chapter 4: Training, Blocks, Birthday

Disclaimer: I own neither Naruto or Harry Potter

Harry cursed quietly Itachi as he finished his tenth set of twenty-five pushups. He staggered slowly to his feet, and faced Itachi, quiet, determined to not show how exhausted he was. But Itachi knew, as he always did.

"You have fifteen minutes rest before we head over to the shuriken and kunai range, get some water," Itachi said quietly, dismissing him for the time being.

Harry rushed off to find some water; he had had a mix of Taijutsu and fitness training with Itachi for the last two hours. He was undoubtedly thankful that he only had too more physical exercises today, those being shuriken and kunai practice and tree climbing. Unfortunately most of his were physical, those that weren't being Fuuinjutsu, Genjutsu and Ninjutsu, along with his reading and magical subjects.

It had been a month since Itachi had shown up, and since then life had become pretty good for Harry; he had been able to ask the goblins to acquire a few house elves for him, and they took care of many of the jobs around the estate. This allowed him to devote his time purely to his training, and he did so with gusto, blazing through the majority of the academy course in the space of around two weeks. He spent his free time learning his less vital subjects, such as history, and continuing practicing his violin. He also spent much of his time observing various animals throughout the grounds, as many different creatures seemed to be unaffected by the wards around the estate. He knew that there was an occasional Welsh Green dragon that had a lair on the highest peak at the opposite end of the valley, along with the occasional herd of Hippogriffs and Abraxan horses.

He was also glad because he had been able to set a date for the removal of his magical blocks with the goblins, which was around two and a half weeks away. Also according to them the wizarding world was in chaos at the news of his disappearance, which made him laugh. He needed to bring along a camera when he arrived at Hogwarts, because he was sure the looks on their faces were going to be hilarious. That and the goblins had made him promise to do so.

Itachi had also begun training him in the Uchiha styles of both Taijutsu and Kenjutsu, and he had begun to pick them up quickly, along with some Fire Jutsus that he had brought over from the Hidden Fortress. Itachi also urged him to practice meditation, which led him into mind-arts such as Occlumency, although he hadn't managed to get very far.

He had training in clan specific techniques from the both Itachi and Naruto, and neither bothered to try hiding it from the other, as they both trusted each other, and were also aware that Harry was likely the last of both their clans, and as such they were one clan.

He had also read half of the diaries from the Uzumaki vault, and he had to say that it was an enlightening experience. He had difficulty at first realizing that these people lived around five hundred years ago, because they seemed so normal, well apart from a few. Sasuke's arrogant blindness pissed him off, while Neji's cold nature and control even in the face of death made him reflective. However he got a good idea of how Naruto was perceived by others through these diaries, and they all agreed on one thing; that Naruto was a good shinobi through sheer strength of heart and determination, so much so that even Sasuke began to fear him. Although he pitied Sasuke when he learned what his punishment was to be for his role in the war: to wander the now uninhabitable lands of the Elemental Nations alone forever. Harry had spoken with Itachi about his little brother, and although Sasuke was biological family to Itachi, Itachi held nothing but derision for his sibling. Harry wished to know what the cause of this regard was, but was afraid of ruining his acquaintance with Itachi by asking, even though nothing seemed to visibly upset the man, as he found out in their first meeting.

Memory Flash:

_ "Of course he does," Itachi replied with a flicker of amusement._

_"Not to seem rude, but you seem a little old for a shinobi," Harry said, having read that most shinobi barely lived to the age of fifty._

_"Well I suppose that is because I am five hundred and thirty six years old, although this is not reflected in my physical stature. The name of the final form of the Sharingan, the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan, is wrong, as many thought that it granted eternal life for the bearer. However I have come to the conclusion that it does not do this, and instead merely slows down drastically the normal wear and tear life has on a body." Itachi's voice changed pitch a few times, as if holding a remarkably interesting conversation, but his eyes never wavered from Harry, and he expressed little or no emotion whatsoever. Harry shivered slightly; it was so creepy!_

_"So, what have you been doing all this time? I mean, you have abilities that no one knows about, so why didn't you fight and defeat Voldemort earlier?" Harry asked rhetorically._

_"I did not do so, because that would reveal the existence of modern shinobi, when they are thought to have died out centuries ago. This would rid you of the current advantage you will have against your own enemies. There is also the fact that Wizarding Britain had to realize that a war was taking place in their very own nation, and that they had to stand and fight, rather than rely on their allies," Itachi said._

_"Aagh! I can tell already that you are going to be one very annoying teacher at times," Harry huffed, not noticing Itachi's small smile of satisfaction._

All in all, Harry was finally able to unleash the full potential of his intelligence and learn with great fervor.

* * *

Today was the day he was going to Gringotts to let the goblins take off the blocks he had on his magical core and abilities. He would be taking the Floo network straight into Gringotts itself, as he wasn't going to activate a Henge and disguise himself again while he could help it. Itachi would be there watching over the ritual to make sure that nothing went astray, and to access the Uchiha vault in order to retrieve some items he had left in there but had never been terribly important.

Harry took a small handful of Floo powder from an amphora set near the fireplace and threw it into the flames, turning them green. Harry wrinkled his nose slightly at what would certainly be a rather unclean journey and turned to Itachi.

"You had better hope I come out at the other end mostly clean, or I will make sure that you don't," he threatened before ducking into the fireplace.

"Daigon Alley, Gringotts," Harry enunciated clearly before he disappeared into the flames. Harry was sent spinning, and started to feel rather dizzy as he swirled what looked to be the Floo Network, judging by the fireplaces he saw. All of a sudden he was launched out of a fireplace, and landed unsuccessfully outside a fireplace that was at the back of the Gringotts entrance hall. He dusted himself off slightly, rather pleased to see there wasn't any actual damage to his new shinobi suit. He was wearing black pants, a black form-fitting sleeveless t-shirt, and on top of that he wore a black sleeveless vest, which had upper armor flaps hanging down on either side, with the crests of his clan emblazoned on each. He wore black combat boots as well, and by this point Naruto had pointed out that Harry needed some color in his outfit, so he decided to wear fingerless gloves with silver armor plating on the back which were blood red. The Vest also had a hood hanging behind his neck, and the symbols of his clan upon the back. Itachi had smiled briefly in approval when he saw the outfit, while Naruto just sighed mentally and started bemoaning his dress sense.

Itachi walked out of the fireplace, and without a word, he and Harry walked over to a free teller, and stated their appointment. The teller's eyes twinkled slightly before he pointed them over to a waiting Skythundr.

"Ah, there you two are! Come, everything is prepared! We have decided to install some extra wards around the room we shall be using, due to the magical potential recorded by Mr. Potter in his magical abilities test," Skythundr said in greeting as he beckoned the two shinobi down a hall.

Itachi watched his young charge as he engaged the goblin in conversation. He was pleasantly surprised at the feeling of finally being able to train another in the shinobi skills and arts. He could now accurately guess the feeling that Kakashi had when he found a way to annoy his Genin team; the mirth at their continued façade of innocence, and yet sadness for the knowledge of their loss of said innocence at such an age. Harry was an even worse case, up there with him, Kakashi, and Minato Namikaze, as one of those so brilliant and determined that they lost their innocence at an even younger age. It was ironical that the geniuses were the ones who bore the burden in their ancient society.

Harry followed Skythundr as he opened a very thick door into a large windowless and bare chamber, with nothing but a plain altar of white stone standing in the center of the room. However, Harry looked closer and saw a circle of etched runes emanating from and covering the altar. Skythundr shut the door after Itachi had entered, and sealed it shut, before turning to Harry.

"All that is required is for you to lie upon the altar, and try and channel a bit of your magic, which will power the rune to start releasing your magical blocks. If you are unable to do so, then I shall put a small amount of my magic into the rune, and it will have the same effect, but it will be more painful to you, due to being non-compatible with your own," Skythundr said, motioning for Harry to go to the altar. Harry, unsure of whether he needed to strip, decided that unless one of the goblins told him to do so, it wasn't required, and so lay down upon the altar.

The goblins and Itachi stepped behind a magical barrier that the goblins had set up in one corner of the room, in case the sudden release of energy was explosive.

Harry sighed mentally, concentrating on his magical core, before he felt Naruto pulling him into his mindscape.

_"Here we go again,"_

* * *

_"Why did you pull me in here?"_ Harry asked as he materialized within his mindscape. He was within the dojo he had created in his first visit to the mindscape, although due to his recent Occlumency lessons, the mindscape had expanded beyond the interior of the original building. However it was still the center, and so this was where he showed up each time he came.

_"I pulled you here because I got the feeling that it would be easier if you were able to visually see what you were doing," _Naruto said from behind him.

_"Thanks,"_ Harry replied after a moments pause, and sat down in front of his chained magical core. He tried to manipulate his magic, but the chains stopped his attempts at using the mindscape to edge some out. Seeing this, and knowing that it had to be different from his way of using his chakra, he decided to try using his emotions next. Ever so slowly, the ball of magic began to react, whips rising off it angrily, and Harry tried to direct one of these towards one of the gaps in the chains. It took a few tries, but soon Harry had the knack of directing the whip, and was getting ever closer to getting through the gap. Closer…Closer… There! A flutter of white floated out past the chains, before it disappeared. Harry was about to groan in disappointment and frustration before he blacked out suddenly, overcome with sudden pain.

* * *

Itachi and the goblins watched as Harry entered into what seemed a meditative state. It was about fifteen minutes later, when nothing had happened, that Itachi knew Skythundr was close to just going out and charging the rune with his own magic. But before he could do so, a small amount of white magic leaked out of Harry, and the rune activated, glowing a brilliant white. The goblins kept watch to make sure the rune got rid of all the blocks, while Itachi and Skythundr were talking of the cost of getting some goblins to come to the Hideout and cast a few new wards over it. The main one that Itachi was pressing for being a ward that would hide any magical casting within it, as he did not want to restrict his student in his studies. The goblins were able to supply this, being one of the few groups able to do such things anymore, due to many wizards ignoring the full potential of ancient runes. After about twenty minutes, the rune stopped shining and the white glow stopped, and Harry remained unconscious on the altar, although he seemed to be surround by a faint whitish sheen.

"Well, it seems that all the blocks have been removed, Master Uchiha, but unless you wish to wait for Harry to wake up, it seems you may have to Floo home. We shall ensure that the items and ingredients that you have asked for shall be delivered by a Gringotts elf," Skythundr said briskly. Itachi nodded in acceptance before swinging Harry onto his shoulder and following Skythundr back to the entrance hall.

* * *

Harry was running through Kenjustu katas for the Uchiha sword style: The Dance of Flaming Lines, when he heard the crack of a house elf in the entrance room behind him. Sighing, he put his bokken down on the floor gently, before walking quickly through the door to receive the monthly packages that Gringotts sent. He stopped short when he saw the group of Gringotts goblins that were talking with Itachi, before shrugging and continuing over to the house elf. He figured that it was an organized meeting, and if it turned sour, which was unlikely, then Itachi could more than take care of himself. He regarded the package that the house elf had brought; now that it was sorted he could see the various things that he had requested, along with a few things that he hadn't. One of these was a large snowy owl in a cage, and so Harry set it aside in the pile that he left for Itachi to go over later, taking all the rest to various places in the Hideout.

As he returned back to the entrance hall he was met by Itachi, who had been watching as the goblins went out into the grounds and begun casting the ward he had requested.

"Harry, do not use chakra or magic until the goblins have finished and left," Itachi warned him.

"Why not? In fact, just what are they here for?" Harry asked, curiosity getting the better of him.

"Ah, I shall tell you once they have left, but suffice to say that it will help greatly in your studies," Itachi said. Knowing that he wouldn't get a definitive answer until Itachi chose to tell him, Harry merely nodded and returned to the dojo and his Kenjutsu practice.

* * *

It was late that evening, well after the goblins had left, that Itachi decided to inform Harry of his little surprise. He called Harry into the dining room for dinner as per usual once the house elves in the kitchen had finished preparing it, and they talked about their day and plans for the future before he decided to broach the subject.

"Harry, it has come to my attention that your birthday was three days ago," Itachi said rather stiltedly: he was never any good when it came to emotional subjects.

"Yes, it was, now that I think of it; I don't typically pay attention to my birthday, as I never received anything while at the Dursleys, and ever since I left there has been so many things going on that I forgot." Harry replied slowly.

"Well it is time to rectify that statement. That ward the goblins were putting up was a birthday present, along with this owl," Itachi said, before explaining his reasoning. "The owl is for correspondence, you can't keep using the Floo to get everywhere, and the ward is one that goes over many of the estates of the pureblood families. It will mask the use of any magic within the estate, allowing you to learn your practical spellwork."

Harry's jaw dropped; the potential use of both of these gifts was magnificent. He hugged Itachi eagerly, stunning the five hundred year old, before rushing off to start his practical magical education.

Itachi had to call him back to eat dinner first when he saw that he hadn't taken it with him.


	5. Chapter 5: Letter, Train and Castle

Author Note: In some Parts of this chapter there will be pieces where Harry is addressed like a girl and it is written as 'she', 'the girl' etc. This is because the viewpoint is of another character, and they think that Harry is a girl. I will be posting a picture on my account soon to give you a reference as to what he looks like.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Harry Potter

Harry was waiting for his Hogwarts letter; it had been his eleventh birthday today, and although he spent it training like any other day, he had enjoyed it greatly. Itachi had given him a set of kunai and shuriken, along with a set of books and scrolls containing techniques for him to learn. Naruto however had granted him a set of memories of his sensei Kakashi Hatake, when Harry expressed an interest in the man a few months ago. Harry had immediately investigated as many of these memories as possible, wishing to find out more about the man who shared the second of his middle names. He came up with three conclusions, and shared them with Naruto.

_"Naruto, I have come up with three conclusions: One, that Kakashi was the epitome of loyalty and duty. Two, you were an idiot when you were a Genin. Three, Kakashi was awesome, and you should have strived to be more like him,"_ Harry stated to the former Hokage.

Naruto just face-palmed.

Over the past few weeks, Harry and Itachi had been working to try and activate the first level of Harry's Sharingan, and had finally met with success a few days ago. Harry knew from Itachi's warnings that relying on the Sharingan was foolish, but he liked its usefulness in absorbing information.

In other areas Harry was about the level of a Jounin, except that he lacked experience, thus bringing him down to Chunin level according to both Naruto and Itachi. However this was bolstered slightly because of Harry's ability to also use magic. In his shinobi arts Harry typically used combinations of simple but effective Ninjutsu and Kenjutsu, preferring to defeat his opponent as efficiently as possible. Harry and Itachi had also organized a training program recently that used Kage Bunshin for theoretical and studying, while Harry spent more time on the physical aspects of the shinobi arts. They had actually been focusing a lot on speed training, both due to Harry being inspired by the abilities of one Rock Lee, and the practicality of being able to dodge spells.

Harry had been going over his mother's will once more when he realized that one Sirius Black was still in Azkaban. However, with the proximity of the start of the school term, he could do little in the time he had. As such he decided on a different course from the one he had planned; he was going to try and get one Albus Dumbledore to set him free. He figured the only way that Albus was Dark was if he was simply acting good to gain more political power, but if he had, then he wouldn't have turned down the opportunity to become Minister for Magic. As such he decided that Albus had become slightly misguided, and had forgotten the sacrifice that typically with the "Greater Good".

Harry was distracted from his thoughts when he saw a brown owl flying towards the balcony of the Hideout. Going out to meet the owl and retrieve the letter undoubtedly tied to its leg.

**_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_**

**_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_**

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorcerer, Chief Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confederation Of Wizards)_

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have a place in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on the First of September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July._

_Yours sincerely,_

**_Minerva McGonagall_**

**_Deputy Headmistress_**

Harry released a cautious sigh; he was relieved that he had been accepted into the best school in England, but as soon as he went to Platform Nine and three quarters, he would be exposing himself to the public eye once more. Needless to say, that wasn't a very good place to be for a shinobi. One advantage he did have as he already knew most of the magical syllabus for the first three years, and by the looks of the equipment list he already had most of the required stuff, apart from a wand. He would have to travel with Itachi and have a Henge on until such time as he reached Ollivander's store.

* * *

A few days later the bell of Ollivander's storefront tinkled as Harry rung it, causing the old man to appear among endless shelves of wands on a ladder.

"Ah, Harry Potter, I have been expecting you, although I must admit that my certainty lessened slightly when you disappeared for two years. I assume you are here for your wand?" Ollivander said, in a light yet mysterious tone.

"Indeed, I am," Harry said briefly, not wishing to reveal any of his secrets to someone he had just met.

And so the soon-to-be arduous task of choosing Harry's wand began. In many cases he didn't even get to wave the wand, it being snatched out of his hand almost as soon as he had it. In the cases where he was able to do so, he typically caused something to smash or explode. It seemed that Harry had tried out almost all of the wands within the shop when Ollivander paused, muttering under his breath, and went into a dark corner, reaching for a wand that Harry hadn't tried yet. He proffered it to Harry, who seeming to realize the apparent difference of this wand due to Ollivander's actions, took it cautiously. As he held it, his body glowed dully, causing Ollivander's eyes to narrow in slight confusion.

"Well, of all the wands that I thought would fit you, I thought that would be the one, but it seems to be only partially correct," Ollivander said softly.

"And why did you think this one would suit me?" Harry asked curiously, head cocked.

"Because it is the brother wand of the one that gave you that scar, both having cores from the same phoenix," Ollivander replied, motioning to Harry's forehead. He then asked Harry a question.

"Would you happen to have a familiar, Harry?"

"Yes, I have an Ice Leopard, why?" Harry asked right back.

"Ah, that may be an answer to this mystery. Would one of you be able to bring this Ice Leopard here, so that I can take a hair from it. Familiars often end up giving their witch or wizard a hair for their wand, due to their connection with the human," Ollivander explained. In response Itachi rose out of his chair.

"I shall retrieve Haku, Harry you will stay here," was all he said before he walked out of the shop. Harry just huffed, before settling in a seat towards the back of the store. Ollivander went back to his wand making, while starting a conversation with Harry.

"Ice Leopards are very rare these days, may I ask how you came upon such a magnificent creature?" Ollivander asked as he measured the length of a dragon heartstring.

"I was lucky enough to come across him as I wandered through the back of Magical Menagerie, the owner wasn't even aware he was there," Harry's voice darkened slightly at the memory of the greed on the store owner's face.

"Well, I may have a wander through there, I might encounter something curious. Are you aware of the omens of having an Ice Leopard as a familiar?" Ollivander asked Harry, and continued when he saw Harry shake his head in the negative. "An Ice Leopard is a very strong familiar in battle and war. It is notorious amongst the hunters of the north, there are even accounts from a group of wizards who saw a pack of 16 of them take down and kill a grounded dragon. However it is a mix of grey and light sided creature, as they have been known to accompany slightly darker wizards, but it has a strict moral code of those that it will fight against. It will refuse to harm offspring, and will occasionally refuse to fight due to various circumstances. However, over the years the Ice Leopards have become known as solitary hunters, which suggests that there is a particular part or path of your live in which you will be almost completely alone."

Harry thought through various parts of his life where he might have none to help him and came with two conclusions; his shinobi life or his battle against Voldemort. However he took into account that neither of these paths was certain, and more possibilities would crop up in time, so he decided to wait for the time being. Harry, seeing that Ollivander wouldn't be saying anymore, decided to observe the process he was carrying out which was interring the dragon heartstring into the wooden cylinder. The making of magical objects and enchanting of ordinary objects fascinated Harry. He was interested to see what results he could come up with if he combined Fuuinjutsu and Ancient Runes, especially if he was enchanting a Muggle piece that ran on electricity. Perhaps, if he met with some success, he could found a company that would be devoted to converting Muggle technology for use in the magical world. Harry realized that many others would be coming to buy their wands today, and so activated a Henge, and although it caught the attention of Ollivander, he said nothing.

He was lucky that he thought of it, for fifteen minutes later, what seemed to be a rather large family of redheads came into the shop. There were four boys, a well-rounded mother, and a small girl.

"Ah, Good morning Mrs. Weasley, I presume that you are here to purchase Ronald's wand?" Ollivander greeted them. Harry perked up in interest slightly; this was the family that Dumbledore had been giving some of his money to. He observed the group of six keenly, paying special attention to the mother and the one purchasing his wand, Ronald, who would be in his year at Hogwarts. It would seem that the three older held Ronald in slight disregard, although Harry could see why. Ron seemed to be argumentative, loud, jealous and rude, and although the twins seemed to be the same at first glance, one could tell that they were just having fun.

"Mummy, why can't I get a wand?" The girl piped up as Ron began choosing his way through the endless wands.

"Hush, Ginny, you can't have a wand because you're not going to Hogwarts this year," replied the Weasley mother. Eventually Ollivander had an idea and offered a wand to Ron that the older Weasleys immediately recognized.

"That's Charlie's wand," one of the twin's exclaimed, almost reproachfully.

"Indeed it was, but he came searching for a new one after his magic changed when he matured, and he returned it to me," Ollivander said quietly.

It seemed that Ollivander's intuition was good, and the wand worked for Ronald, who immediately began threatening the twins with a magical prank war, making Harry roll his eyes at his stupidity. Thankfully, they soon left, after the mother of the five kids had given the money necessary to Ollivander. For the next few quiet minutes Harry went over the encounter he had just had with the Weasley family and realized that the three older brothers had known all along he was there, but decided that they wouldn't bother him.

* * *

Once Itachi returned, he and Harry gathered round to watch the reforming of the Holly wand. Ollivander explained that because Harry had two different cores, he would also need to choose another wood to become part of the new wand, and invited Harry to find the block of wood that seemed most appealing to him. After about fifteen minutes, Harry decided on a piece of wood taken from and oak tree. However that was as far they were able to see, because Ollivander needed to go to the back of the shop to actually seal the components together. So they were left to wait outside for a little longer, however during this time Itachi decided they would use it to get Harry's measurements for part of his school uniform. They had both decided that the uniform was impractical for a shinobi, so they would use the useful pieces while leaving the rest. They would give these to the goblins so they could order them at Madam Malkin's, while they minimized their current association with the magical world.

Ollivander came out and presented Harry with a rather odd looking wand: the handle was oak, and darker than the holly of the stem, however there were rings of oak coloring the stem. And there was a thread pattern on the handle.

Harry and Itachi walked out of the shop under their Henge, just in time to avoid the pale haired father and son pair that strutted arrogantly into the shop.

* * *

Dumbledore sighed in relief when he finished the end of the letter; he had feared for Harry's life ever since he had heard that the Dursleys were under arrest for the abuse of one Harry Potter and his subsequent disappearance two years ago. However from the interpretation of this letter he seemed to be safe and sound, and he was looking forward to the meeting Harry had requested for within the first week of term. Although he did smile a bit when Harry requested that no one other than the necessary be notified of his attendance at Hogwarts.

* * *

Harry was dressed in his shinobi gear when he stepped off the train at Kings Cross, his stuff sealed into Fuuinjutsu seals on his pant leg, although he simply Henged the stuff that he kept of hand, such as his kunai pouch. Over the course of the two years Harry's facial features had become increasingly feminine, to the point where people could easy mistake him for a female girl. His facial features were full of curves, and the fact that he had gotten his hair dyed and a small stud in his left ear topped his appearance. As such, he was overlooked among the many people in Kings Cross in the early morning. He was there three hours early, during the Muggle rush hour, where he could slip easily among the crowd and blend in.

Itachi had done a preliminary look at the barrier to Platform 9 and three quarters, and so Harry knew what he was looking for. As a bunch of Chinese tourists passed by, and consequently shielded the barrier from view, Harry slipped through it easily.

The train was ready, having been prepared the night before by house elves, but no one was there, and the platform was completely deserted. Harry had read in one of the books on Hogwarts that the train expanded or shrunk each year to be able to accommodate all the students depending on the roster. So while it didn't expand during the journey for those who wanted it, everyone was able to find a seat without too much trouble. Harry, wanting to avoid as many people as possible for as long as possible, immediately gravitated towards the final carriage.

Harry sat down in the final compartment and decided that he had nothing to do, so he unsealed his trunk and opened it, looking for his violin. He swore that the closer they got to eleven o'clock and the train departing he would stow away his violin and read a book. But for the moment he could relax and just play his violin.

* * *

One Cedric Diggory strode through the barrier confidently, although it was early; his father had to be at the Ministry early for a meeting. As such he had dropped Cedric off at Kings Cross, around 2 hours early. There were a few people out and about, but none of them were students or their families, merely wizards ensuring the safety of the train. Cedric hauled his trunk onto the train after him, pausing as he heard the sound of music coming from the back end of the train. He stowed his trunk away before moving down the train slowly and quietly, wondering who on earth was playing what sounded like a violin.

* * *

Harry was moving the bow across the strings, caught in the memory of the piece, he eyes closed, when he heard the harsh rattling sound of the compartment door opening.

_"Oh gods, it has begun," _he thought tiredly, not opening his eyes. He let the end of the violin drop as he relaxed his arm before opening his eyes to see a curious thirteen year old, Hufflepuff from the color of his scarf.

"And you are?" Harry asked politely, though his tone stated it was a mere courtesy.

* * *

"Ah, my name is Cedric Diggory," Cedric said, courteously, before smiling confidently. If it had been someone in the years above his, he would have retreated after a greeting, but when he saw that it was first year, he relaxed. She was very odd looking; dark clothing that seemed to have an emphasis on mobility. Add to that not many girls had dyed short hair or studs, and definitely not when they were eleven. He glanced around the compartment looking for a trunk to give any indication of her background and found none.

"Where's your trunk?" He asked, breaking the awkward silence that had settled between the two of them.

"Ah, that is a secret," the girl replied, lips curling upwards and eyes sparkling, showing her mirth. Cedric realized that she wasn't very talkative, but when she does, her words often tended to have multiple meanings or suggestion.

"Well then, as we have slightly less than two hours before anything happens, would you play some more? It's very good," Cedric asked, sitting down on the couch opposite the girl. She shrugged before putting the bow back to the string, starting to play Pachelbel's Canon, while Cedric stretched out on the couch.

* * *

Cedric awoke to the sound of his name being called. He looked at the direction of the girl, but it seemed that it wasn't her, as she had put the violin away and was reading a book.

"Cedric!" Ah so someone was looking for him, and by the sound of it, it was likely Jasper. The compartment door rattled open, and Cedric view was filled with Jasper's face.

"Man what the hell happened to you? Did the evil witch do anything?" Cedric just groaned at his friend's antics before sitting up.

"What happened?" he asked the quiet girl opposite. Her nose twitched in amusement before she replied.

"You fell asleep." Her tone was full of mirth, and Cedric knew that she was silently laughing at him.

"Well, I'd best be off, friends to catch up with and so on," Cedric smiled as Jasper dragged him out into the corridor.

* * *

It was fifteen minutes later when the compartment door opened yet again, making Harry twitch in irritation. A bushy haired girl looked in.

"Has anyone seen a toad?" Her tone indicated that although politeful, it was more a mask to hide her true feelings.

"No," Harry said briefly, still acting as a girl.

"Okay," she was about to shut the compartment door and leave, but swung back. "What are you reading?"

"Intermediate Level Arithmancy for fourth years," Harry replied, not looking up from the book.

"You can't be in fourth year!" She objected aghast.

"I'm not, I just simply bought the entire Hogwarts syllabus, minus the ones for Divination, which is a useless subject," Harry replied, finally looking up at the girl.

"Is that even allowed?" The girl replied, looking eager. Harry just shrugged.

"Even if it isn't they can't stop me, I have already read and learned the syllabus up to and including third year," Harry replied, returning his attention to the book. Hermione was about to try and talk to her again, but reconsidered when she saw Neville coming towards her down the corridor.

* * *

"Dammit! Where is he? We have searched the entire train looking for him, but he doesn't seem to be here." Harry up from his book to see the pale blonde kid he and Itachi had passed in Daigon Alley. He seemed to be rather annoyed about something. The pale haired kid turned to him.

"I don't suppose you would happen to be Harry Potter by any chance?"

"Do I look like a black haired boy with glasses?" Harry's voice was thick with sarcasm.

"Don't speak to me that way you filthy cretin!" Malfoy said, enraged, and tried to reach for Harry's book, only to stop a few inches short. Cedric's face poked over Malfoy's shoulder.

"I thought I should help when I was walking through the corridor and heard raised voices in your direction. Now may I have the pleasure of escorting you to the cabin where me and my friends are to avoid further incidences?" Cedric asked ignoring the enraged Malfoy as he shoved him to one side. Harry took one look at Malfoy and his two apparent cronies, before looking at Cedric and nodding silently.

* * *

It had gotten dark around one and a half hours ago, Harry estimated, and according to the driver they were only forty five minutes away from pulling into the station at Hogsmeade. Harry had waited out in the corridor as Cedric and his friends had gotten changed into their Hogwarts uniform. They had then repeated the same to him, but he had only put on the Hogwarts cloak over his ordinary gear before inviting them back in. This made Cedric and several of his friends shake their heads in exasperation of the supposed girl's stubbornness. Harry was internally laughing that he had managed to make everyone think he was a girl, and they still did, which only made it funnier. Harry was silent as the train slowed to a halt, before moving out of the train slowly into the sudden cold.

"I'll see you in the Great Hall. You need to follow Hagrid," Cedric said to him kindly, pointing over towards the large figure at one end of the station. Harry almost burst out giggling, before managing to control himself and saying goodbye to Cedric. He needed to get away before he started laughing and Cedric realized something was up. However any whisper of mirth within him died when he saw a rather obsessive light within one Ronald Weasley's eyes when he looked at him. He shivered in disgust. Ronald disgusted him with his attitude and the way he regarded others.

"Firs' years! Firs' years! Follow me!" Called the gigantic man, Hagrid, while waving a huge hand, beckoning the first years towards him. He waited until they had assembled before leading them, slipping and sliding, down a wet slope of grass. When they had reached the bottom, the group of first years could see what their method of transportation to the castle would be, for in front of them lay a small fleet of boats, each with lanterns hanging at their prow.

"No more 'an four to a boat," Hagrid called before settling into a single boat for himself. Harry was followed onto his boat by the girl he had talked to earlier on the train, the boy she had been helping, and Ronald Weasley, Harry had to bite back a snarl of annoyance at the last. He knew that he was partially at fault due to looking like a girl, but the way he looked at Harry earlier pissed him off. However there should be little problem with it at the moment, and soon he would be getting the surprise of his life, along with almost everyone else.

"Watch closely! You'll get your first view of Hogwarts 'round that bend!" Hagrid called, making all of the first years lean forward in anticipation. Harry did so, too eager to finally see the structure of the castle.

Dark spires rose up, windows lighting up the backdrop starkly, allowing them to define some of forms of the otherwise indistinct castle.

_"Well, everything seems to be interconnected, which means there are always various ways in getting places, this should be fun,"_ Harry said mentally to Naruto.

_"Even now I can imagine the pranks,"_ the former prank king replied dryly.


	6. Chapter 6: Sorting, Tour, First Lesson

Harry watched as Hagrid knocked heavily on the great doors, causing a slight crash each time. After they had sailed across the lake the first years had walked behind Hagrid as he lead them up a stone path, although they had been delayed slightly when Hagrid was checking the boats and found someone's toad. Harry watched closely as the doors opened, trying to estimate the minimum amount of force one would have to use to open them. As the doors opened, they revealed a very stern looking witch, and Harry immediately knew that this was going to be one strict teacher when the rules were broken, but at the same time sensed an underlying kindness.

"The first years, Professor McGonagall," Hagrid said gruffly.

"Thank you Hagrid, I will lead them from here," the newly introduced Professor McGonagall replied crisply. She then led the mass of first years into the entrance hall, and Harry was suitably impressed. The hall was much larger than any of those at the Hideout, although Harry thought the entrance outside was a bit lacking in imagination. McGonagall lead them in front of a door, behind which Harry could hear the sounds of the other students. She then turned to the first years gathered in front of her.

"Soon you will be sorted into your houses. These will be like your family while at Hogwarts, and you will contribute to the competition for the House Cup. At the end of each year this will be awarded to the house with the most points. Any rule breaking will lose you, and consequentially your house, points, while your triumphs will earn them," McGonagall told them before she informed them to wait here, and walked off. Although she did say to try and fix up their appearances, glaring sharply at him, along with a few others.

Almost immediately a burst of chatter rose up, discussing how they would be chosen for their houses. Harry kept his thoughts to himself, merely listening in to other exclamations and suggestions.

"George said it was something painful and hard," Harry heard Ronald Weasley say off to one side loudly. Harry snorted in contempt at the suggestion; they were eleven, so why on earth would they make it something extremely difficult. The bushy haired girl was franticly going over the spells she knew, while a few around her were paying attention fervently.

"You, girl," Harry heard sharply behind him and turned to see once again the pale haired boy and his two cronies. He refrained from rolling his eyes in contempt of the boy's posturing, but in his peripheral vision saw the Weasley perk up and begin glaring at the pale haired kid.

"What are you doing with the girl Malfoy?" The arrogant brashness was evident in his voice. Harry knew Ronald was asking for a fight with the now introduced Malfoy, but decided to only intercede when he was about to be involved unnecessarily.

"And what are you Weasley, her knight in shining armor. What a pitiful knight," Malfoy replied contemptuously. Harry knew that Malfoy was the name of a pureblood line, but simply labeled him as such, as he was very clearly not friend potential.

"Hem, hem," The two boys turned to see Professor McGonagall standing a few meters away. Both immediately stepped away from the other, and McGonagall lead the now quiet group of first years through the door in front of them. They swung inward to reveal a massive hall, several times larger than they one they had just been in, with balustrades rising up to the ceiling on either side. However the intricacies of the ceiling's construction was hidden behind a charm showing the weather outside. Floating a few meters over the people in the hall was a great number of floating candles, lighting the great area. Harry turned his attention to the people within the hall and saw everyone sitting at five tables, as he had read in a number of books about Hogwarts. There were the four tables for the four houses, and at the far end of the hall was the staff table. He looked at the staff table before his eyes connected with the icy blue ones of Albus Dumbledore.

* * *

Albus was looking through the first years eagerly as they walked into the hall, wanting to get a look at Harry Potter, who had disappeared off the face of the earth around two years ago. He frowned as he reached the end of the clump of elevens year olds, before beginning his search anew again. All of a sudden his eyes were briefly roving over a girl who had dyed hair and studs. Their eyes locked and Dumbledore was seized by the eyes looking into his- they were emerald green, shining with a core of inner determination. Then the girl looked away suddenly, and Dumbledore was overcome with doubt, for they were the eyes he remembered of one Lily Evans but Harry was a boy, not a girl. All by the look of it she either couldn't afford her required equipment, or refused to, but by the way she looked, Dumbledore presumed it was the latter.

* * *

Harry looked at the stool with the hat on it, mind racing at the possibilities presented by its presence. However before he could finish his various trains of thought, McGonagall spoke up from her position next to the stool.

"When your name is called, you shall take your place on the stool and place the hat upon your head," she said briefly. Then a great voice burst into song, confusing many of the first years before they saw that the hat was singing.

_"Oh you may not think me pretty, _

_But don't judge on what you see, _

_I'll eat myself if you can find _

_A smarter hat than me. _

_You can keep your bowlers black, _

_Your top hats sleek and tall, _

_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat _

_And I can cap them all. _

_There's nothing hidden in your head _

_The Sorting Hat can't see, _

_So try me on and I will tell you _

_Where you ought to be. _

_You might belong in Gryffindor, _

_Where dwell the brave at heart, _

_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry _

_Set Gryffindors apart; _

_You might belong in Hufflepuff, _

_Where they are just and loyal, _

_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true _

_And unafraid of toil; _

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw, _

_If you've a ready mind, _

_Where those of wit and learning, _

_Will always find their kind; _

_Or perhaps in Slytherin_

_You'll make your real friends, _

_Those cunning folks use any means _

_To achieve their ends. _

_So put me on! Don't be afraid! _

_And don't get in a flap! _

_You're in safe hands (though I have none) _

_For I'm a Thinking Cap!"_

Applause rose from the different houses, before McGonagall opened the scroll she had in her hand and began calling the first years by alphabetical order.

"Bones, Susan!" The young redheaded girl went forward and sat on the stool, placing the Sorting Hat on her head. It took only a few moments before it loudly announced to be a Hufflepuff and she was sorted. Many of the first years, seeing the method of sorting, visibly relaxed, and Harry looked over at Cedric greeting Susan warmly as she sat down at their table. Harry's lips twitched imperceptibly as he thought of the shock on the faces of Cedric and his friends when they found out who he was. The names began to list through, with Harry only really paying attention to the ones that he had encountered, or had family names that he had read of. The bushy haired girl, who he learned was one Hermione Granger, went into to Ravenclaw, and although she had seemed reasonably happy, she sent many looks towards the Gryffindor table. Harry decided that she had no doubt read some biased book about Gryffindor being the best house and Slytherin being the worst.

"Potter, Harry!" The calling of his name broke Harry from his thoughts, while whispers rose suddenly from the crowd.

"Did it just say Harry Potter?"

"Harry Potter!"

Just as suddenly as they had arisen, the whispers and murmurings died out again, a small silence ensuing as the crowd waited for Harry to step forth. Harry knew that he would have to reveal himself, even though blending in was one of the cardinal points of shinobi. He sighed loudly and walked forward. The entire school was immediately taken aback when they saw whom it was; they never expected their hero to be so rebellious and well, girly. The last thing that Harry saw were the faces of Cedric and his group of friends; they had paled slightly when they realized that the supposed girl they talked to on the train was actually a boy. Then all he saw was the dark fabric of the inside of the Sorting Hat.

**_"Ah, it has been a very long time since I have talked to or read the mind of one of your kind, shinobi,"_** Harry heard within his head.

_"And where do you wish to sort me?"_ Harry thought, erecting barriers around his most private moments, only to feel them being torn down almost instantly.

**_"That won't work against me, I was designed to able to penetrate any mental barriers. Well, I must say that truly you could fit into any of the houses, although due to your secretive training Hufflepuff would be the least suited for you. And although you have the original qualities that Salazar was looking for, the current house wouldn't suit you. As such it is down to Gryffindor or Ravenclaw, the houses of your ancestors,"_** the Hat replied, quickly viewing through key moments of Harry's life.

_"Then I ask that you would place me in Ravenclaw, as I do not wish to deal with being the stereotypical savior of the wizarding world. In short, I do not wish to become a second Albus Dumbledore,"_ Harry said. The Sorting Hat considered this for a few moments, before giving his assent.

"Ravenclaw!" The Sorting Hat announced loudly to the Hall, causing the House table next to the house of snakes to shout in triumph. Although Ravenclaw was known as the house of the smart, it was still relatively competitive when it came to inter house competitions. Hermione greeted Harry as he sat down, before she also began lecturing him on not wearing the school uniform. She stopped however when one Blaise Zabini was sorted into Slytherin, and Professor Dumbledore made his way to say a few words.

"Before we all tuck in to our delicious feast, I have a few words to say: Nitwit, Oddment, Blubber and Tweak!" A round of laughs spread around the Hall at these words.

"Well, I wonder when dinner is going to arrive," Another first year, Terry Boot if Harry remembered correctly, said, right before the dinner appeared on the dishes in front of their very eyes. There were various types of food, but most of it seemed to revolve the traditional English roasts. Harry looked at the food and grimaced ever so slightly; he had heard of no physical exercise class at Hogwarts, and Quidditch didn't provide much of its own. No wonder many wizards and witches seemed to be on the more rounded side. During the dinner, Harry made conversation with the other Ravenclaw first years; who were Padma Patil, Michael Corner, Terry Boot, Anthony Goldstein, Sue Li, Lisa Turpin, and Hermione Granger. All of them spoke briefly about their backgrounds apart from Harry, before the conversation quickly changed to academic subjects at Hogwarts.

"I wonder what kind of teaching methods the various teachers will employ," Harry wondered aloud to Hermione as he treated himself to a spoonful of treacle tart from the newly arrived desserts.

"Well, I expect that many of them will be strict, but willing to give us a chance, for magic is potentially dangerous, but I have read that imagination must be used for someone to reach their full potential," Hermione said.

After they had all eaten their fill, Dumbledore stood to make another speech.

"Now that we are all fed and watered, there are a few announcements to make. Firstly Filch has requested that I remind you that there is to be no dueling in the corridors. Also there is to be no one out after curfew, and the full list of contraband goods can be read in Filch's office should anyone wish to peruse it. There is a reminder that the Forbidden Forest is out of bounds to all students, and that to all who do not wish to die a most painful death to sat away from the third floor corridor."

There were a few laughs at the last warning, but they quickly died out into silence at Dumbledore's grave face before he continued.

"Now, off to bed, pip pip!"

All of a sudden there was movement from all of the tables, with the house prefects calling for the attention of their respective first years, and Harry and his fellow Ravenclaw first years hurried over to the blond Ravenclaw Prefect that was calling them.

"Good evening, I am Penelope Clearwater, and one of two Prefects for Ravenclaw House this year. The other is helping the rest of the house so it is my responsibility to give you guide to the Ravenclaw common rooms." She said before guiding them out of the hall.

"Where we just were is known as the Great Hall, and that is where you shall eat most, if not all, of your meals. Each morning the owls will deliver news, gifts, etc. from parents and the rest of the Wizarding World. The way we are going currently is the one used by the majority of Ravenclaws when they wish to travel in between the Great Hall and the common room. Our tower is on the west side of the castle, and on the fifth floor, so we must travel up several floors to get there," Penelope said, leading the group down long corridors filled with braziers.

After around fifteen minutes and a couple of moving staircases, which had amazed the lot of them, they arrived at the entranceway to a sweeping spiral staircase. When they arrived at the top, with Penelope stopping occasionally to talk to various people in the paintings on the wall, they saw no keyhole or handle on the door in front of them, but a bronze knocker in the shape of an eagle.

"Our entrance requirement into our common room is rather unusual compared to the other houses. Gryffindor and Slytherin both require passwords, and nobody knows what the Hufflepuff one is, but it is the most secure house. We simply have to answer a riddle, which means that anyone who can figure it out can get in, but each time the riddle changes," Penelope explained to the first years before turning to the door.

"The person who makes it sells it. The person who buys it never uses it and the person who uses it doesn't know they are. What is it?" The Doorknocker asked. There were a few moments silence as each of them considered the question, before Harry spoke quietly.

"A coffin."

The door swung open silently to reveal the Ravenclaw common room, and the Prefect and the first years stepped through the door into the large open space. It was vaguely circular, being a tower, and had midnight blue carpets splayed across the floor. The ceiling was a great dome version of the night sky, and arched windows looked out onto the grounds.

"As you can see by the bookcases, this is a house that prides itself on its knowledge and reasoning. This is where you shall spend most of your time within the tower, completing work and assignments. The doors to the dormitories are in a nook behind the statue of Rowena Ravenclaw, the founder of our house, and each of those opens to corridors. Find the room with your name plaque on it. You each have a room to yourself for private study if necessary, but it is encouraged that you study amongst your peers. Now before you go to bed, our Housemaster, Professor Flitwick will be meeting you in the common room at 9:30 tomorrow morning, as the next few days will be simple orientation around the school and the like." Penelope said to them before wishing them goodnight and going off to bed, leaving them to their own devices.

"Well, as exciting as this all is, this is either a very good dream, or it will all still be here in the morning, so I am off to bed," Harry said, before moving behind the statue of Rowena Ravenclaw and opening the door to the boys rooms. He walked down the Hallway before coming to a stop at the final door, where his name was on a bronze plaque upon the door. Opening the door, he saw that he had a small view over the grounds from his window, a bookcase, a chest of drawers, a table on which to study, and a simple bed with deep blue awnings overhanging it. On his bed Haku, his Ice Leopard was sleeping soundly, while his owl Hedwig slept in her cage. Harry unsealed his trunk and possessions from his Fuuinjutsu seals, and spent the next few hours arranging all of the more important stuff in his new room. His shinobi suits went into his drawers, while his Nimbus 2000 went into one corner. He kept his swords stashed within his seals so they were ready on hand if necessary. He then set a magical alarm clock for 6: 30 the next morning so he could get some exercise and practice done, and also get some more experience in navigating the castle.

* * *

Meanwhile one Ron Weasley was furious. He had been shown up by that Malfoy prat several times, and the person he was supposed to make friends with had been right next to him the entire time without him knowing it. Add to that the fact that Potter had been sorted into the wrong house, as he was definitely a Gryffindor. He was the savior of Wizarding Britain, and his parents were both Gryffindors, so he had to be one! But the Sorting Hat put him in Ravenclaw, and that made getting close to him almost impossible, because he knew from his brothers that in the first five years Gryffindors were usually taught with the Slytherins, while Ravenclaw went with Hufflepuff. At least the other Gryffindor first years seemed to have realized there was no point arguing against him.

* * *

Draco Malfoy also seemed to be in a little bit of a tantrum. He had spent the entire time looking for Potter so he could perhaps sway him over to the pureblood way of thinking, and he was there right under his nose. And he had humiliated him on the train as well.

* * *

Harry woke up the next morning as his alarm went off, and although shinobi were to pay attention to their surroundings, he hadn't managed to learn the trick of being able to sleep lightly yet. He stumbled out of bed, gathered his stuff, before walking drearily out into the corridor to the communal male bathrooms. He took a quick shower, coming back out wearing combat boots, black pants, and a black shirt and vest combo. The vest was of lighter, more flexible material, and he finally had a belt thrown over the top of that, holding the sheath for his katana in place. Going back to his room, Harry filled his pockets with scrolls and armed himself with his kunai holster and swords before slipping out into the castle.

* * *

Harry was flowing through the katas for the Dance of the Blood Tide, while around him a group of around 20 shadow clones were reading scrolls, testing out new Ninjutsu, and studying Fuuinjutsu. He had given orders that one would dispel every ten minutes so he could sort through their memories and also keep track of time. He had already dispelled five, and had made five more for him to spar with, though they were taking a break at the moment. Harry knew that he would have to finish up soon, before anyone got wind of what he could do. As such he left the clones to continue their work while he went back to the Ravenclaw common room to meet with Professor Flitwick.

* * *

"Where on earth have you been?" Terry asked as he watched Harry stride through the door to the common room from the dorms. Harry had managed to sneak past him just before he got up, but Michael and Anthony had both gotten up earlier than him and checked his room.

"I was wandering through the castle so I could get used to the layout," Harry said, sitting down on a nearby chair and pulling out a book on German.

"You know German?" Terry asked coming over and sitting next to him, looking at the words in a bemused fashion.

"I know French, Japanese and German fluently, and I am beginning Welsh and Latin," Harry said cordially. Before Terry could reply Anthony and Michael walked through the doorway to the common room, having ventured to the Great Hall in an attempt to find him. The two of them concluded that Harry's idea wasn't a bad one, but told him that he should have left a note. The female side of their group joined the four of them as they watched Ravenclaws of various years hurry away for their lessons. Hermione spent the time trying to wheedle information about Harry's background out of him, but he refused to budge, causing her to try harder. Eventually Michael told her to give it a break, but everyone could see from the determination in her eyes that no matter how long it took, she would get what she wanted. After a while they got bored so each of them, apart from Harry, took a book from a nearby bookshelf and began reading. Harry went back to his room and retrieved his wand, and began to try out some of the spells that were listed in the book he was reading; many of them were basic transfiguration or charms.

"Bravo!" The eight of them turned to see the small Professor Flitwick standing at the entrance to the common room, and had obviously witnessed Harry transfiguring a paperweight into a small sculpture. Hermione moved closer, and was amazed at the level of detail shown in the sculpture of two Japanese samurai having a sword fight. Flitwick, seeing an opportunity, took out his wand and cast a permanent locomotion charm.

"Piertotum Locomotor!" He jabbed his wand at the two samurai, who came to life and proceeded to battle one another. Flitwick tied off the spell to Hogwarts' ambient magic, allowing them to continue fighting. The group watched as the two samurai strove at one another with their blades.

"Colovaria," Harry spoke quietly and his follow students and professor watched on as color was added to different parts of the samurai; their blades became silver, their armor was like bamboo, their faces looked vastly more human. Then the girls gasped as one of the samurai managed to gain the upper hand and deflect the other's blow, charging in as he saw a chink in his opponent's defense. The samurai drew his sword down, cutting across his enemy's chest before ending his pain and cutting off his head.

"Well, it seems that this year I have been blessed with a particularly good bunch of Ravenclaws. Well then, shall we be off?" Flitwick commented, and receiving their nods, lead them out of the common room to begin the tour of the castle. He began by covering the various areas that they were likely to go to for different lessons, before taking them out to the grounds. By this time Harry's clones had all dispelled, and Harry paid complete attention to Flitwick's comments about the Quidditch pitch. Harry knew what Quidditch was, and was very eager to see what the standard of flyer was at Hogwarts, especially since his father was very good, and he owned his private Quidditch Pitch. Harry immediately fixed the date of September the seventh with his mind, as Flitwick said that was the day that the first years would be going for a broom safety lesson with Madam Hooch. Flitwick also handed out their timetables, saying that elective subjects were introduced in year three, and that until then they would be simply studying the core subjects.

At the end of the day the group ended up back in the Ravenclaw common room, where Flitwick dismissed them, but asked Harry to stay behind.

"How much magical education have you had, Mr. Potter?" He asked once the other had left.

"Well, I had not formal teacher, but I have read up to and including the third year textbooks before I came here, and I was able to practice the actual spells as well due to the location I was at," Harry answered, purposefully leaving out crucial information.

"Yes, well I won't press, but if you show your worth and abilities to the other teachers, then I shall try my best to convince them to move on to more advanced coursework," Flitwick said before dismissing him as well and tottering off. Harry smiled before heading off to have a shower.

* * *

Harry's first lesson next morning was Transfiguration with Professor McGonagall. The Ravenclaws were all there early, as were many of the Hufflepuffs, but seven and a half minutes into the lesson the door opened to reveal one Zacharias Smith. Smith overlooked McGonagall, who had been in her cat form, as he walked in arrogantly. He sat down and was about to turn around and start talking with the kids behind him, when he felt a sharp finger on his shoulder.

"And care to tell me where you have been, Mr. Smith?" McGonagall voice was sharp, displeasure lacing her tone.

"I got lost, Professor," Smith stuttered slightly.

"Well, then, as it is your first day of lessons, I will accept it, but next time you can expect House points to be taken away. Turn to page 15 in your textbook and begin taking notes on chapter one," McGonagall said, before turning away and sitting behind her desk. Towards the end of the lesson McGonagall informed them they were going to have a go at a basic transfiguration; they were to transfigure a matchstick into a nail. Harry and Hermione got it on first try, while the others got it on their second or third. McGonagall granted the two of them five points to Ravenclaw, before the lesson ended and the combined group was on their way to their first charms lesson.


	7. Chapter 7: Flying, Confrontations

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Naruto or Harry Potter. All I own is my original characters that I have added

Note: This chapter turned out differently from what I expected, but it flowed, for the most part anyway

It was the Sunday of Harry's second week at Hogwarts, and he had been there for a full week, although the lessons had only started on Tuesday. Harry looked at his calendar on the wall when he realized that today was the day that the first years had their flying lesson with Madam Hooch. Harry was up at his usual time of 6:30, and was trying to combine his tactics of Kenjutsu and basic Ninjutsu into one style, as he was developing a pattern in his attacks. However, he also needed to make sure that the pattern wasn't obvious; otherwise it would be far too easy to counter.

_"Screw the idea of having a style, just use what works best, that way you can be adaptable and unpredictable,"_ Naruto said from within his mind.

"Thanks Naruto, but I'm a bit busy here," Harry thought back as he dodged the katana wielded by his clone.

And so the two talked mentally while doing different exercises. Naruto had told Harry that his chakra control was finally good enough to move onto the higher levels of Elemental Ninjutsu. Harry smiled as he felt one of his clones dispel and received the knowledge the clone had gained on Genjutsu. As his control had gotten better and better, Harry had become more interested in Genjutsu and Iryō Ninjutsu, as both required a higher level of chakra control than usual.

In other news, Harry had yet to meet Albus Dumbledore in person, but Professor Flitwick had arranged a meeting for the two of them after dinner tomorrow. Harry had had several ideas for new subjects after his first Defense Against the Dark Arts class, and had seen how pathetic their teacher, Professor Quirrell, was at teaching his subject. Many of these ideas revolved convincing Dumbledore to expand the range of academic subjects, and perhaps have Itachi brought in to start teaching them about defense application, etc.

Harry saw that it was almost time for the flying lesson and so left his clones to their studying, running across the lake with Haku resting on his shoulders. After he did so he shunshined back to his room at the castle, accidentally leaving one Cedric Diggory looking at where he had formerly been in shock.

* * *

Harry had quickly established himself as the smartest amongst the first year Ravenclaws, much to the irritation of Hermione. He would chew through most of his work in about half the time they did, but he made up for it by looking over their own work. As such, all eight of them were in the top 15 students for that year so far, and were quickly becoming the favorite topic of the teachers. Flitwick was about to have the first house meeting of the year with the other teachers and Dumbledore.

* * *

"Ah, Flitwick, it is good of you to join us, we were just about to start," Dumbledore said kindly as he sat around a table in his office with Severus Snape, Minerva McGonagall and Pomona Sprout. The four of them just watched Flitwick walk through the door.

"Yes well, I find that this meeting is going to be interesting, especially when regarding the current first years," Flitwick replied as he vaulted up onto a chair nimbly.

"Very well, as they seem to be of most interest, we shall start with them first. Minerva, why don't you begin with your Gryffindors," Dumbledore said, eyes twinkling.

"Certainly, Albus. The first years in Gryffindor this year are certainly brash, as most Gryffindors tend to be, but a few are unwilling to even try and do the work, more concerned about lording it over their peers. These are Ronald Weasley and Lavender Brown, and cause the others much grief. However the outstanding duo within the Gryffindors are Dean Thomas and Fay Dunbar, along with the latter's friend, Catherine Roland, and have received some of the top marks for their work so far." McGonagall said, talking about Ron and Lavender with disdain evident in her voice.

"Hm, you forgot to mention one Neville Longbottom, Minerva; he has shown evident interest in Herbology." Pomona objected, before starting her own report on her Hufflepuffs.

"They are good for the most part, and Susan Bones and Ernie Macmillan are among the top students in the year, although Zacharias Smith doesn't seem to be interested in much of his studies, and is aggressive to many that approach him. But apart from that, they are getting along very well, with many of them becoming friends with the years above them. Although it seems that one Cedric Diggory is showing an interest in a certain Harry Potter," Pomona said, lips quirking up at the end, having heard of the incident on the train.

"And speaking of Harry Potter, how is he doing, Filius?" Albus asked, interested to hear of the Ravenclaw student's latest exploit.

"Extraordinarily well; he gets along with everyone in his Ravenclaw year group, and helps them study whenever they ask. He has received top marks in all the pieces he has handed out, and I am considering moving the entire group onto the second year syllabus. He has read and fully understood the syllabus for the first three years here, and begun furthering the others as well. At this rate they will be done with the material in their first year in about two months as a group. At the moment the first years are having their flying lesson with Madam Hooch, and considering the abilities of his father, I am excited to see how Harry will do. Add to that that all eight of my first years are in the top 15 students in the year, and we are looking at a new group of magical prodigies." Filius spoke from his position, sounding extremely proud. The other Housemasters nodded, as they taught core subjects and had graded Harry's work.

"Well then, Severus can tell us about his Slytherins as we go down to watch them." Dumbledore spoke, eyes twinkling.

* * *

The first years gathered outside the Quidditch pitch, although many of the other students were there as well, it being a Sunday, eager to see who the new Quidditch talent was among the first years. The Captains of the teams all turned up, being Oliver Wood, Marcus Flint, Jamie Carnac, and Mitchell Turner. Jamie and Mitchell, the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff captains respectively, had to stop the other two captains from coming to blows while the four of them walked down to the pitch together. Along the way they encountered Dumbledore and the Housemasters, and Jamie began a betting ring on who would likely be the best flyer in the group of first years. Snape put Draco Malfoy forward, McGonagall put one Catherine Roland into the ring, Flitwick betted on Harry Potter, and Sprout didn't place a bet.

"5 Galleons to the winner!" Jamie said to them before they entered the Quidditch stands.

Among the watchers of the first years was Cedric Diggory, who had decided to come when he realized that he would be able to find Harry and perhaps make apologies for his behavior on the train.

The broomsticks were in two lines down the length of the pitch, and the spectators kept silent to allow the first years to hear Madam Hooch's instructions.

"Step up to the left side of the broom in front of you, hold your right hand over the broom and say 'up'," Madam Hooch said, watching carefully. A number of students were able to get the broom to rise into their hands on the first time, including Catherine, Harry, and Draco. Others were Anthony Goldstein, Daphne Greengrass and Fay Dunbar. The various housemasters smiled at these students, all being some of the top. Meanwhile other students had various amount of trouble with their brooms, such as Ron Weasley, whose broom smashed him on the nose. His twin brothers, who were watching, burst out laughing as they watched the broom take a disliking to their younger brother and hit him every time he tried to get it into his hand. Eventually he just grabbed it and held it still. Hermione's broom just rolled around on the ground, but eventually it rose ever so slowly into her hand.

"Now then, mount your broom, and when you hear my whistle blast, kick off from the ground hard. Three, two, one…" Madam Hooch began, but never blew her whistle, for Neville Longbottom had kicked off early, but seemed to have lost control of the broom. The broom began to head towards the nearby Quidditch pitch wall, and smashed into it, almost giving Neville whiplash. The broom bucked him off, causing Neville to go spinning off, landing on his wrist. All watching thanked God that the broom had only been a few meters above the ground at the time, otherwise Neville would definitely have suffered worse that a broken wrist. Madam Hooch escorted Neville to the hospital wing, while everyone else remained on the ground. The first years hadn't looked up and realized that many of the other teachers were there.

"Hey, look what the fat oaf dropped," Malfoy called, attracting the attention of all the first years while holding up what the Gryffindors recognized as Neville's Remembrall.

"Give it here, Malfoy," Harry called in bored tone, holding his hand out for it.

"Why don't you come and get it then, Potter?" Malfoy said, mounting his broom and kicking off smoothly. Catherine, looking behind Malfoy and seeing the clump of teachers, was about to warn Harry, but saw Dumbledore shake his head slightly and remained silent. Harry climbed onto his broom and quickly ascended to Malfoy's height, taking a small amount of pleasure in his shocked look. Harry had flown on a broomstick before, doing it many times around the Hideout, but no one at the school knew of that, and many thought this was the very first time he had flown.

"God, he has got to be a natural," Jamie Carnac breathed out as he watched Harry fly.

Harry was speeding towards Malfoy when the blonde winked and tossed the Remembrall to him, forcing him to backflip in the air as he caught it. Catherine, seeing that the two were simply messing around, mounted her broom and intercepted the Remembrall when Harry went to pass it back. She swerved before telling them to get back on the ground before Madam Hooch got back. Both boys looked around and saw a number of people in the stands, including their respective Housemasters, and hurried back to the ground.

"Well, it seems the three have three new talents within your house," Dumbledore said to Flitwick, Snape and McGonagall. Down below them the various Quidditch were looking very excited, minus Mitchell, who had already started to train Cedric up to be the next Seeker for their team.

Madam Hooch returned, and told them to get into groups of three. Harry went with Draco and Catherine, while Hermione went with Dean Thomas and Fay Dunbar. The rest of the Ravenclaws split amongst themselves. Each group was given a ball to pass amongst themselves, about the size of a tennis ball. As such Harry, Catherine and Draco found a common interest in the sport, and although there was still a lot of disagreement between Draco and Harry in other subjects, they agreed a lot on Quidditch and flying.

All watching noticed that their group was the only one that did not have a single member of the group have to go down and retrieve the ball at some point. And they sat on their brooms as easily as sitting on a chair. Madam Hooch called the group of first years down and invited over the Quidditch captains.

"Which of the first years would you have on your Quidditch team if you had the chance?" She asked them. Marcus, Oliver and Jamie immediately moved towards Harry, Draco and Catherine. Madam Hooch just nodded before saying that if they wanted they could ask Dumbledore for permission. The three captains looked at each other before nodding in unison and headed off towards Dumbledore, followed wearily by Mitchell.

"You're really good Harry, do you want to fly with me?" Harry turned and saw Ronald Weasley walking towards him expectantly.

"No thanks Weasley, and I don't remember giving you permission to use my actual name," Harry said before turning away.

"You're friends with a Slytherin! Talk about disgracing your parents names!" Weasley shouted at him in anger, while gesturing towards Draco. All around them people gasped at the insult, while Harry turned to Ron.

"At the moment, he is a damn sight better than you. Talk about disgracing the names of your forefathers, and the House of Gryffindor! You are a blind fool!" Harry said, before stalking off. Ron bristled in anger, drawing his wand.

"Flipendo!"

Harry turned and, seeing the jinx coming towards him, stepped to one side while forming a hand sign and releasing a part of his Resistance Seals. Then, to the amazement of all watching, he disappeared in a blur of speed, and Ron was suddenly launched backwards, smashing into the ground three meters behind where he original was. When the dust cloud cleared, everyone gasped as they saw Harry standing over him, the tip of a katana at his neck.

"You are truly a fool," Harry said softly, so that only those nearest could hear, before sheathing his katana in the scabbard now visible on his back and striding off. Ron was too injured to move, let alone get angry with Harry and throw another spell at him. The twins just sighed and shook his head, knowing that all Ron was doing was estranging himself from the boy.

Draco and Catherine found Harry near the lake flowing through sword katas smoothly, and both stopped, entranced at the sight. The smoothness of the movements and the calm on Harry's face made it seem more like a dance than anything else. They moved to go closer, but froze at the growl from a snow leopard that was off to one side. The feline itself was only up to their knees in height, but both knew that it was a natural hunter, and was faster than it looked.

"What do you want?" Harry's voice was like ice, showing his anger on the insult Ron had thrown at him, even though his face was calm.

"Are you alright?" Catherine asked quietly. She herself felt slight anger at the audacity of the Weasley, and she wasn't even the one who had been insulted.

"It is nothing, he is a short minded arrogant fool. But I do have to ask, why are you so friendly Malfoy?" Harry replied, eyes narrowing as he looked towards the Slytherin. Malfoy sighed before answering.

"You have every right to be suspicious, especially considering my actions towards you on the train. But you must understand, that my father is a believer in pureblood supremacy, and thus the only real way to survive when I was young was to hide behind a mask of the same. There was a possibility that I could flee to my mother's family, the Blacks, but the only one remaining is currently in Azkaban for betraying your family to Voldemort. Thus, the only way to escape is to side with you, on the pretense of trying to convert you," Draco said, looking out across the lake.

"Well it's just as well that I plan to get Sirius out of that place, as he is innocent of that crime, and also my Godfather," Harry said, reserving his judgment on Draco for the moment.

"He's innocent?" Draco asked, shock marring his features.

"Yes, anyway, we should get back to the castle for lunch," Harry said, leading the way. On the way Catherine, who was walking behind him, reflected on how much he looked like a ninja from Muggle TV series.

* * *

Jamie Carnac entered the Great Hall relatively happy: the Ravenclaw Quidditch team had been missing a person who could fill the role of the final Chaser that they needed. So had the Slytherin team, and Oliver had the same problem for Seeker. The three of them combined managed to convince Dumbledore to bend the rules slightly for this year. As such Jamie was able to get Harry into the Quidditch team, although Marcus got Malfoy and Oliver got Catherine. He sat down at his usual place with his friends towards the end of the Ravenclaw table, figuring he could tell Harry tonight.

"Jamie! Did you hear about what happened?" One of his best friends, Jeremy said in greeting as he sat down.

"No, I didn't, but I managed to get Harry able to play," Jamie replied unconcerned as he helped himself to some salad.

"Almost as soon as you left Ron Weasley insulted Harry and attacked him," Jeremy replied.

"What?" Jamie said, getting ready to rush up to the hospital wing.

"Don't worry he's alright!" Jeremy said hurriedly, taking in his face. Jamie relaxed.

"Okay, so what happened?" He said tiredly, the adrenaline rush disappearing.

"Okay, so Weasley acts all arrogant, and asks Harry to go flying with him, right? Harry declines, so Weasley gets all angry and insults Draco Malfoy and tells Harry that his parents would be disgraced at his actions. Harry replies back about him disgracing his forefathers, staying calm, and turns to walk off when Weasley pulls out his wand. He fires off a Knockback jinx at Harry's back, who turns and simply steps to one side, not bothering to block it. He then blurs out of sight and Weasley is launched off his feet and smashes into the ground three meters away, throwing up a whole load of dust. When the dust clears Harry is standing over him, holding a katana to the boy's neck and a sheathe upon his back. Then he just says something to him and walks off. Thing is, he didn't have either of those before he disappeared." Jeremy said in a slightly awed voice, sending occasional glances towards the first year sitting further up the table.

"Hell, that is pretty badass, but I don't think he's just going to tell us how he did it. Anyway, I may as well go give him the news now, as he, Malfoy and that Roland kid are the youngest House Quidditch players in a century," Jamie said, standing up. He walked down the table, trying to calculate their chances at winning the Quidditch Cup this year.

"Harry!" He called out, catching the attention of the boy.

"Yeah?" He asked, wondering what this was about.

"I managed to get permission from Dumbledore to bend the rule about first years playing in the house Quidditch teams, so consider yourself in the Ravenclaw Quidditch team." Jamie said loudly, causing the jaws of nearby students to drop in surprise. Over at the Gryffindor and Slytherin tables the same thing was happening, although Catherine almost hugged Oliver in pure joy.

"So when are our training sessions?" Harry asked.

"Our training sessions are after lessons on Tuesday and Friday, from 4:30 through to 6:00. Do you have a good broomstick? And what about equipment? Don't worry about the robe, we can order them in in time for our first match," Jamie replied.

"Yeah, I have the equipment and a Nimbus 2000 in my room," Harry said.

"I really should have known that you would completely ignore the rule that states first years aren't allowed to have broomsticks," Jamie said, shaking his head as he walked off.

* * *

Harry was walking through the corridors on his way to Dinner when he was pulled to one side sharply. Harry quickly twisted in his attackers grip, and pulled a kunai from his holster, spinning it around his finger. He spun around his attacker, ending up holding him a loose chokehold, kunai at his neck, and facing the other attacker that Harry saw while he was spinning. He looked cautiously over his hostage's shoulder, to see George Weasley holding his hands up to show he was unarmed.

"We just want to talk," George said cautiously, considering his twin brother was being held at knifepoint. Harry was silent for a moment, before releasing Fred.

"Don't grab me like that, I might not have stopped to see who you were. Now what do you two want?" Harry said, as he put the kunai away.

"We want to apologize for the actions of our younger brother earlier today. Not all of us Weasleys believe that Gryffindor is the only house worth being in. However Ron was brainwashed by our mother, and by the time we got the chance to influence him out of it, we were already too late. We've managed to break Ginny, our younger sister out of it, but Ron has become insane about it; any loss of Gryffindor he sees as a personal insult. Our mother engineered it all, as she used to be of the rich pureblood line of the Prewett family, and although she enjoyed wealth briefly, by the time we were born that had dried up. As such she decided to try and use her youngest children to try and influence you to marry into the family, simply so she could enjoy wealth once more," George said seriously, looking out a nearby window.

"I understand, and accept your apology. I will consider you and your older brothers as friends, and perhaps your younger sister, but never Ron," Harry said.

"That is all we ask. So, Ravenclaw Chaser, huh? George and I are the Gryffindor Beaters, so watch out," Fred grinned before the two of them walked off.

Harry watched them walk off before shaking his head.

_"God, some of these kids have such messed up family,"_ he thought to Naruto, who stayed silent.

* * *

Harry was walking to his appointment with one Albus Dumbledore, with Flitwick beside him. Earlier Flitwick had told him that Dumbledore had requested that the four Housemasters be there as well. Harry had replied that he didn't mind, they would learn anyway, so it didn't really matter.

"Sugar Quills," Flitwick said to a stone Gargoyle, who moved aside at what was obviously the password. The two of them walked up the tight spiral staircase to the Headmaster's office. Flitwick then knocked on the door.

"Come in Filius and Harry," sounded through the door. Flitwick pushed the door open, and Harry entered the circular office of the Headmaster of Hogwarts. The walls were covered with either bookcases full of books or portraits of previous headmasters. In the office stood Albus Dumbledore, along with Minerva McGonagall, Severus Snape, Pomona Sprout, and now also Filius Flitwick.

"What have you asked this appointment for Harry?" Dumbledore asked, sitting behind his desk.

"I believe that the correct form of address is Mr. Potter, and this appointment is about a variety of things, but mostly about your actions concerning me and the falling standards of this school," Harry said coolly, eyes flashing in anger briefly.

"What do you mean the falling standards of this school?" McGonagall objected angrily.

"Compared to the innovations and advances made in other nations and overseas, especially in the Americas, the United Kingdom magical community is becoming regarded as one of the most medieval, and that is because of the subjects and curriculum taught here. But first we have to talk about Dumbledore foisting me with the Dursleys," Harry said.

"They are your family, and your closest relatives, so giving you to them was not unreasonable," Dumbledore said calmly.

"They are most definitely not my family. They were my mother's adopted family, and of no blood relation to her. I was meant to go to Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, the Longbottoms, the Diggorys or the Bones. You should have been aware of this arrangement, and placed me with Lupin or one of the following families, instead you placed me with the Dursleys, who you knew abhorred magic and all things unnatural. You then proceeded to cut off all ties of anyone who could tell me the truth, all in the hope of me becoming your weapon. You stole my money from my parents' accounts, and paid it to the Dursleys, not aware of how they were actually spending it, and the Weasleys. You have become convinced of your superiority and position as the leader of the light, and begun to sacrifice lives unnecessarily. Many of the Order of the Phoenix during the last Wizarding War need not have died if had taken the offensive, but you let yourself be picked off one by one," Harry said, revealing Dumbledore's manipulations to the others in the room.

"Albus, is this true?" Minerva asked, looking shell-shocked.

"It was necessary for when Voldemort will rise once more," Dumbledore said, looking down slightly.

"The death eaters are your enemy, so why should one sacrifice soldiers so they can claim innocence and survive for the next war while your own are forced to give their own lives? Your strategies were much too defensive at the time, and the next war will be greater. Voldemort will have learnt from his mistake, and it won't just be Wizarding England at risk, but the world." Harry said.

"Alright, I accept that I made mistakes, and I will try not to meddle in your affairs unless necessary. Now, what are these reparations to the failing standards you spoke of earlier?"

"Well, across the world many of wizarding communities are making advancements in subjects that aren't common in England due to them not being taught here at Hogwarts. In the Americas there is a new branch of magical study called Technomagics, which is focused on the combination of Muggle technology and magic. It is a combination of Ancient Runes, Transfiguration and Charms. There is also the lack of practical defense lessons; I don't mean lessons where you practice the spells, but instead lessons where one is diving and dodging like they would in a real battle. Also there should be lessons where one learns to fight hand-to-hand, after all, what would a wizard do if their wand is snapped in the middle of a battle? And perhaps there should be lessons where they learn to use a different weapon than a wand, like a sword. My display against Ron Weasley in the Quidditch pitch yesterday was purely speed and basic knowledge of how to handle a katana," Harry said.

"Well, you have given us much to think about, Mr. Potter, certainly in terms of reparations to the school curriculum," Dumbledore said, an obvious dismissal.

"It was nothing sir, but be aware that the world is constantly moving forward, and that the world of magic must be able to adapt, or it will die," Harry said, before walking out of the office.


	8. Chapter 8: Plans, Match, Concerns

Disclaimer: I own neither Naruto or Harry Potter, I own simply any OCs that I have added in, but apart from that, nothing.

Harry considered the idea that Dumbledore and the heads of house had proposed. It involved the top fifteen students in the year group forming a council of sorts, and this would be involved in researching potential subjects and teachers that could be instituted within Hogwarts over the course of the next several years. This would cut not their personal time, but if they worked together, they should be able to manage it. Harry was considering entering the study of a few shinobi arts, but the potential was limited to Taijutsu, but on the plus side put that on the list anyway, as he had personal experience in the subject. He sent Fawkes back to Dumbledore, with his affirmative to the plan on the back of the letter the headmaster had originally sent.

Harry considered his reasons as for why he hadn't mentioned the case of his godfather, Sirius Black to Dumbledore. He had seen that the man was coming to terms with the potential 'what ifs' of his comments about his leadership to the war, and decided telling him such a thing would simply throw him off even more. That and the fact that he didn't completely trust Dumbledore yet, it would be much too easy for him to slip back into his old ways when Harry wasn't looking.

Harry began down from his dormitory room to get to the Great Hall for dinner before his fellow Ravenclaws in the common room joined him. The eight of them had moved onto the second year syllabus, and were moving through it at a rapid pace. Flitwick had commented that if they kept the same course then they could potentially be taking their N.E.W.T.s while the others were taking their O.W.L.s

Hermione was arguing with Michael over the biased nature shown in various parts of the Ministry of Magic, especially in the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office. As the eight of them walked into the Great Hall and sat down, waiting patiently for dinner.

"Harry!" Harry turned at the sound of his name to see one Cedric Diggory walking towards him.

"What is it, Cedric?" He asked, having been aware of Cedric's eagerness to confront him growing over the course of the month and a half since they had met on the Hogwarts Express.

"You and I need to talk," Cedric said, grabbing Harry's clothes roughly and dragging him back out of the hall again.

"I am not particularly concerned about you acting like a girl on the train, but I am curious about the technique you did at the lake on the day of your first flying lesson. You moved your hands before disappearing in a scatter of leaves?" Cedric asked, after he had dragged the two of them to a deserted corridor.

"That is a secret, but I promise that you will know in time," Harry replied, mind going at a hundred miles per second, before he shunshined away, right in front of the Hufflepuff's eyes. Cedric was stunned speechless for a few moments before he cursed and stalked off.

* * *

Back in the Great Hall Harry had managed to arrive in time to catch the beginning of dinner, and halfway through he managed to catch the eye of one Albus Dumbledore. He nodded subtly, and turned away after he was sure that the headmaster had received his message.

At the end Dumbledore would ask for fifteen people to remain behind; these fifteen were the top students in the current first years at Hogwarts. And these first years were to be crucial in the current development at the school.

"Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Daphne Greengrass, Draco Malfoy, Catherine Roland, Dean Thomas, Michael Corner, Anthony Goldstein, Terry Boot, Fay Dunbar, Padma Patil, Sue Li, Lisa Turpin, Susan Bones and Ernie Macmillan are requested to stay behind after dinner for a meeting with the housemasters and the Headmaster." McGonagall announced, causing everyone in the hall minus the housemasters, Dumbledore, and Harry to start wondering what was going on. Hermione was franticly reviewing her memories to see if she could remember what she or the others had done wrong. As the other students filed out, their discussion focused primarily on the possible reasons for the singling out of the first year students. And already Harry could hear the spinning of fanciful rumors

"Perhaps they sneaked down to Hogsmeade when they weren't supposed to," one of the second years from the Hufflepuff table suggested to his friends excitedly.

Eventually it was just them in the hall with the housemasters; Dumbledore having returned to his office, and the first years unconsciously bunched closer together, although there were still distinct gaps. Harry lead the group as the teachers escorted them up to Dumbledore's office, and listened quietly as his fellow students talked behind him.

"God, I hate those things!" Catherine said vehemently under her breath when she heard McGonagall speak the password of Sugar Quills for the gargoyle. Around her the lips of most people twitched in amusement when they heard the comment, this being the first time they had heard her focused on something as small as her dislike of the password. Pomona lead the group up the staircase and held the door open for them as they entered the Headmaster's office quietly, all of the students looking around in amazement at the interior of the room. Harry, although he had been here before, still found something of interest, as he saw Fawkes, Dumbledore's phoenix, for the first time.

"Professor Dumbledore, why are we here?" Hermione asked nervously.

"You are here, because there is an enterprise this school is anticipating. Tell me, anyone, what is the common link that all you first years in this room have?"

Each of the first years spent the next few minutes of silent pondering, before Daphne gave out a small sound of realization.

"Yes, Ms. Greengrass?" Dumbledore, asked, sounding pleased.

"Is it because we are some of the top academic achievers in our year?" Daphne asked, starting off quietly, but strengthening towards the end.

"Not that you are merely some of the top achievers, you are the top achievers in your year group. Not only that, but many of you are achievers in other categories as well, with Harry, Roland and Draco being elected for House Quidditch. You also have a nice blend of backgrounds, ensuring any work you do in groups from these people will refrain from any bias," said Dumbledore, looking at each of them in turn.

"Wait, am I among the top in the year?" Dean asked, sounding astonished.

"I believe that is what Ms. Greengrass said," Dumbledore said, smiling benignly. He then continued.

"As for why you are here, that is a completely different matter. A student, who shall remain unnamed, has brought it to our attention that Hogwarts needs a drastic overhaul in its teaching system. Thus we have brought you in: you shall be attending Hogwarts in the years this overhaul will take place, so it will affect you majorly. Also, as the fifteen of you, are doing very well in your studies, we have decided to put you in a group that will be assisting the School board and us in these decisions. We have decided that you shall be researchers for the subjects that you think should be at Hogwarts. We shall give you a week to think about what potential subjects that you wish to research, and then your choices will be due. However, you will also need to write up course proposals and the like, giving reasons why we need these classes." Dumbledore said, watching as the first years were caught up in the idea.

"What sort of requirements would you require for the project proposal?" Hermione asked, getting to the basis of the work they needed to do.

"We will need basis research, with various explanations and the like, we need solid reasoning behind each of the subject choices. We also need information on the ideas behind the subject, and the requirements for each one in terms of equipment and space needed. It would also be a good idea to try and gather information about experts in the various field," McGonagall outlined, levitating rolls of parchment out to each of them.

"However, that is not all that needs to be done, as we will need several people to come up with ways that these new courses will be fitted in to the timetables of students of various years. However this is more of a latter concern, as outlines of the course specifics will be needed before we can begin to think of these changes," Flitwick spoke up.

"Well, I am sure that you can read those later, just make sure that your applications for the subject you wish to choose are in by the week. We will send you a letter to inform you whether your subject has passed or not. However, do your best to make sure that nobody else sees or knows of this, as we are going to keep it a secret until it is made official," McGonagall said brusquely before shooing them out of the office.

* * *

"Alright," Harry began, " we need to each know what subject the others are picking, so that others will not choose the same subjects, unless you wish to do a combined research, I suppose. We also need to know who will help organize the courses within the timetables, so they can be exempted from the research."

A round of nods went among the group as the agreed. They asked who wish to organize the timetables rather than do research, and five ended up agreeing. These were Draco Malfoy, Fay Dunbar, Michael Corner, Padma Patil and Susan Bones. Harry nodded and told the others to send him their decisions on research subjects. He never noticed how the others seemed to defer to him as the leader.

* * *

It had been two days since the meeting between the teachers and the recently labeled 'Research Team'. Harry had received various letters from each of the students involved and had them spread out along his desk in his room in Ravenclaw Tower. Many of the meetings of the Research Team were held within Ravenclaw Tower, as it was the easiest house to access of the four, however as they didn't want their research discovered, they spent most of their time crammed into one of the rooms of the male Ravenclaw students.

Harry looked over the various subject applications of his fellow students, trying to find links between many of them where the subjects crossed over. The team had also decided they needed to specify which year groups were allowed to study the subjects if they were introduced to the school. So far he had:

_Harry Potter: Technomagics-Years 6 to 7 (Elective), Shinobi Arts- 3__rd__ to 7__th__ Years (Invitation Only), Muggle Technology-Years 3 to 5 (Elective)_

_Dean Thomas: Physical Education- Years 1 to 3 (Core)_

_Hermione Granger: Wizarding Politics and Culture- Years 3 to 7 (Elective)_

_Daphne Greengrass: Finance and Commerce- Years 3 to 7 (Elective)_

_Catherine Roland: Martial Arts- Years 2-7 (Elective) _

_Anthony Goldstein: Wand Crafting- Years 6-7 (Elective)_

_Terry Boot: Architecture and Design-Years 3-7 (Elective)_

_Sue Li: Wizarding Diplomacy and Traditions- Years 3-7(Elective)_

_Lisa Turpin: Spell Creation Theory- Years 6 and 7 (Elective)_

_Ernie Macmillan: Dueling- Years 3-7 (Elective)_

_Other five (Draco Malfoy, Susan Bones, Fay Dunbar, Padma Patil and Michael Corner) are involved with organizing the timetables rather than subject research._

_Notes: Hermione's and Sue's subject choices can definitely be blended together, however I recommend that Hermione does the subject more about in England, while Sue does the more international diplomacy kind._

_Dean and Catherine can also do a small blend of their subjects, with Dean designing a course for them to help in Catherine's subject._

_Technomagics should only be attempted by those with top marks in Charms, Ancient Runes, Transfiguration, and have a good understanding of Muggle technology._

_Shinobi Arts will be a selected group, as very few have the ability and potential to study it, due to extra bodily energies needed._

Harry looked over the notes, which had the reasons for the various subjects attached. He was interested by many of the ideas that the Research Team had come up with, as all the courses were not currently covered at Hogwarts. Harry wrote quick responses to each member after magically copying the list of applications and the associated notes confirming their choices. He then sent other copies to Dumbledore and the housemasters, taking slightly longer to make sure his writing was neater. From there they would begin the major parts of their research, looking deeper into the various parts they would be putting into the educational courses, and potential teachers. He also sent a copy to the Timetable Team for them to peruse.

Harry then immediately got stuck into his research, as he had a better idea of the potential of the subjects he had proposed than most of the others, growing up in the culture of the subjects he was proposing. Most of his work at the moment would comprise of him transcribing the general principles of the core shinobi disciplines. And there was no way he would let those with chakra potential go without at least knowing the basics, unless they didn't understand the meaning of shinobi.

* * *

Harry and the others spent most of their time in class reading further through the syllabus for their second year or doing more research on their subjects. This evoked the attention of one Ronald Weasley, who badgered those in the Research Team persistently when he had the occasional class with them. Eventually Fay, Dean and Catherine decided to spend most of their time in the Ravenclaw common room to avoid him when they didn't have classes, and while the rest of the Ravenclaws let them in, they knew they would have to go back eventually each night.

Harry was reading through a book of basic concepts in Muggle Technology during a Defense Against the Dark Arts lesson, sitting towards the back of the classroom, where his Sharingan was hidden by the dim lighting. Harry knew the most difficult part of the courses he had suggested was to teach the basics, as very few witches and wizards used logic in their thinking due to their dependency on magic.

He looked up towards Professor Quirrell, who was writing up the basic directives for the Throwback Jinx for revision, forgetting to turn off his Sharingan as he did so. Harry stopped as he saw the magical and chakra networks within the man: He had an unusual concentration of magical power towards the back of his head. Harry shrugged slightly, deciding it might just be a slight abnormality, but determined to mention it to one of the housemasters later. He closed his eyes tiredly when he remembered that he had Quidditch practice after classes.

* * *

Harry was pulling on his Ravenclaw robes down at the changing room while around him his teammates and team captain were doing the same. Jamie had introduced him to the team when they had had their training session. The other Chasers were Jamie Carnac, the captain, and Jane Swan, while the beaters were Grant Manton and Lesley Antigone. The Keeper was John Carpenter and the Seeker was Luke King. Harry was easily the smallest on the team, for although he was relatively tall for his age, everyone else on the team was in their third or fourth year, although Jamie was in his sixth.

"So ready for another practice, genius?" Lesley joked to Harry as he pulled his gloves on and grabbed his Nimbus 2000. Harry had become known as the genius of the school, even though he was only a first year, and needless to say, Harry hated it. He was already famous for being the only one who survived the Killing Curse, and he hadn't even revealed his heritage yet. Not to mention that he was one of the last three known shinobi left alive.

"Yeah, and don't call me that!" Harry said loudly, causing the third year girl to burst out laughing.

"Perhaps if you weren't so bothered by it I wouldn't," Lesley said between snuffles of laughter as they walked out onto the pitch where the rest of the team was gathered.

"Alright, we are a mere few weeks from the first match of the season, which is us against Hufflepuff. We want to be able to maintain a constant pressure on their strategies, as t4bheir teamwork is some of the best. Grant and Lesley, this means that when you're hitting the bludgers, try and stop their attacking movements. Harry, Jane and I will intercept the players themselves and fight over the Quaffle. John and Luke, you will stay separate from this and perform your own roles, do not get involved. Anyway, let's start with a bit of a light warm-up before we start to practice strategies." Jamie said once they had come over, outlining the situation. Everyone nodded and training began.

* * *

The seven of them trudged up to the Ravenclaw common room slowly afterwards, thankfully managing to dodge Peeves on the way. Harry set his broomstick in the corner of his room and turned to the small piles of parchment on his desk. He had assigned two Kage Bunshin to transcribe some basic shinobi texts into English this morning, and they had dispelled in the middle of his Potions lesson this afternoon. Harry looked through, seeing basic explanations of the various shinobi disciplines including Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, Taijutsu, Kenjutsu and Fuuinjutsu. He also saw a basic explanation of bloodlines and the essence of chakra itself. He then sat down and began a three-foot long essay that McGonagall had assigned him and the other fourteen top achievers in the year. 

* * *

It was the day of the first Quidditch of the season at Hogwarts, and Harry was sitting with his team at the Ravenclaw Table, pushing his food around his plate slightly in anxiousness. He would be performing in front of the school in an actual competitive game, and the possibility of screwing something up was always there.

_"Relax, you're going to screw up sometime, better here than in international Quidditch. Ease your nerves, otherwise you are far from an actual shinobi," _Naruto said from the depths of his mind. Harry pretty much always had his sword with him, and had it now, hidden in seals along with kunai.

"Hey Potter! Don't fall! If you did your father would be ashamed of you!" Came from the direction of the Gryffindor table, and Harry looked over to see Fred and George trying to throttle their younger brother Ron. He had checked out their family using the Sharingan, and had seen that the majority of them would be able to use chakra. Ronald was the exception, and due to his overly biased attitude he wouldn't have let him learn anyway.

"Hm, did you say something Weasel?" Harry said glibly, while Naruto cracked up laughing inside his head.

"I am not a Weasel! And I said-" Ron shouted before he was cut off.

"I know what you said. But I am calling you a weasel, because one such as stupid as you and dishonorable as you does not belong in a family of such value in this world," Harry said calmly, his icy cold voice catching the attention. It was his voice that made Percy, Fred and George realize their brother was completely and utterly screwed if he doesn't admit defeat.

"Coming from someone that was born to a Light family but sorted into a Gray house that means nothing!" Ron shouted obstinately, while the eyes of many around him widened at the insult he had just given to the entire Ravenclaw house. Although thankfully before he could say anymore, one Catherine Roland fired a Full-Body Bind jinx at him, before she turned to the Ravenclaw House.

"Please excuse the insults this fool has aimed at your house and at specific members of your house. He shall be dealt with most severely, and next time I shall not interfere and will let you gain your own revenge," she spoke loudly across the utterly silent Great Hall, and the Ravenclaws nodded slowly and returned to their breakfast. Soon both the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff Quidditch teams excused themselves to prepare for the game and check out the pitch. On the way down they went over last minute game plans, leaving the rest of the time to pull on their gloves, grab their broomsticks and get 'into the zone'.

"Okay, we have a very good, reliable team this year, we have fresh game plans, and we have the determination to win. Hufflepuff have always had good teamwork, but they don't have the brilliant player to turn that into something special. We will win this match!" Jamie said briefly to his team before they stood to get in order to walk out onto the pitch. When the doors to the pitch opened the cheering they had faintly heard while in their changing room intensified, and they walked out to the center of the pitch to greet the Hufflepuff team along with Madam Hooch, who was referee. Harry looked at the Hufflepuff Chasers, examining their builds and the way they regarded one another. They were all rather large, although two were more in height than anything else, while the last was built more solidly. They all had Cleansweep 6s, which meant that Harry would be able to completely out pace and out maneuver them.

After a few words the players of both teams went off to their starting positions, with all but the Keepers hovering in loose circles over the trunk that Madam Hooch stood by. The commentary started up, with the friend of the Weasley Twins as the commentator, and he told the crowd about the basic scoring system, for those among the first years who were unaware. Madam Hooch released the Snitch, letting it flutter away in a blur of gold. She then released the Quaffle, throwing it straight up, and the game began.

* * *

Harry rushed forward, beating the others to the now descending Quaffle, and seized it, rushing through the chaos of players to gain some ground. He glanced imperceptibly and saw Jamie flying above him, while Jane stayed back, doing her best to intercept the Hufflepuff Chasers flying back to assist their Keeper. Harry, without looking, quickly threw the Quaffle up to Jamie, distracting the Keeper from his own movements as he followed the Ravenclaw captain instead. Harry circled round and approached the 3 goal hoops from the front. Jamie passed it back quickly, too fast for the Hufflepuff Keeper to follow, and Harry, in one smooth movement, caught it and launched it towards the goal. The Keeper wasn't able to move in time and the Quaffle rocketed through the goal.

* * *

Overall the match ended up with Ravenclaw winning by 270-80. The Ravenclaw team had maintained a constant pressure on the Hufflepuffs, and had a variation of darting attacks that allowed them to pierce the Hufflepuff defensive line. Ravenclaw launched a party within their common room, although several members of other houses came along as well, including, oddly enough, one Cedric Diggory. He moved through the party, and although he was occasionally heckled, he was for the most part greeted cordially.

"Good game," Harry heard behind him and turned to see Cedric leaning over his shoulder.

"Cedric! What on earth are you doing here?" Harry exclaimed.

"Mah, you did play well, and although we did lose, we really aren't the sort to hold bitter grudges about that sort of thing." Cedric said.

"Yes, occasionally you Hufflepuffs are far too kind for your own good," Harry said. The two talked about the game while the party was going on around them.

* * *

Meanwhile Dumbledore was reading over the early subject proposals the Research Team had submitted and many of them were good, solid ideas that could prepare students for career paths in later life. He had read through the reasoning for Catherine Roland's suggestion and had to admit, that it did make a lot of sense. However, he would need to call Harry to his office to expand on two of his subject choices; Technomagics was fine, as it was more an experimental subject than anything else. But Muggle technology was already covered within Muggle Studies, as it was one of the crucial parts of the course.

The one that most concerned Dumbledore though was the subject Harry had proposed called Shinobi Arts. He had read a number of books telling of the Forbidden Nation being inhabited by a group of people known as shinobi, whose martial skills were legendary. The fact that Harry is suggesting such a subject implies that he is one himself, or he knows a shinobi. However, the shinobi were recorded to have been wiped out after they were forced from their homeland. Yet this provides a reason as to why Harry has such an Eastern background, and how he managed to move so fast when insulted by one Ron Weasley.

_"This is so troubling. Harry is needed to be the weapon that the Light can rally behind, but if he grows too powerful then the public is likely to turn against him after he has saved them from Voldemort. For the most part Wizarding England is very naive, and if the Minister For Magic or the Ministry fears Harry, then most of them will too,"_ Dumbledore thought tiredly, noting down that he had to set up an appointment with the young enigma.


	9. Chapter 9: Troll, Mirror, Secret

It had been two weeks since the first Quidditch game of the season, and since then there had been no matches, although one was scheduled this weekend, as it had been cancelled due to bad weather or injured players. Harry and the others had continued their research, though Harry had to order in books to do research on Technomagics. Harry had made progress with his Ninjutsu and Fuuinjutsu; he could perform most E or D ranked Ninjutsu without hand seals, and many of the C and B ranked ones required less than the original number. He could now create many Fuuinjutsu seals at a high level of speed; as such they could be useful in battle situations, although many of the larger ones still took a lot more time. Of course most of this progress was due to his use of Kage Bunshin.

Halloween was today, and the Halloween feast was to happen tonight, yet they still had to go to classes today, not that Harry was complaining. He would rather go to classes than sit around bored all day with nothing to do, except he would make something to do if that was the case. Flitwick had announced that they were ready to learn how to make objects fly, although around half the class knew already.

When they got down to the Great Hall the Ravenclaws were greeted by the very strong smell of baking pumpkin, and Harry already sitting at the Ravenclaw table, as always.

"When did you do it?" Terry Boot exclaimed in mild annoyance. He had been trying to figure out when Harry got up, without success.

"Earlier than you," Harry commented dryly before taking a sip of pumpkin juice. That had been his answer every time. He waited until they had sat down before he talked about the lessons today.

"Well today's going to be interesting; we have Transfiguration first, then double Charms, except we're having it with the Gryffindors and Slytherins as their teacher for those periods is off sick. Then we have History of Magic and Potions," Harry said, startling the other Ravenclaws.

"What, we have Charms with the Slytherins and Gryffindors?" Sue groaned. All of them disliked the majority of Gryffindors, convinced that among the first years only Dean, Catherine and Fay were worth the effort of knowing.

"When did you learn this?" Hermione asked, hoping it wasn't from a reliable source.

"I saw the notice pinned up on the noticeboard in Ravenclaw when I woke up," Harry said. Michael cursed under his breath.

* * *

After Transfiguration had ended, the eight of them along with the unusually large amount of first year Hufflepuffs trudged over to the Charms classroom. Neither house particularly liked dealing with either Slytherin or Gryffindor. The first year Gryffindors were, for the most part, arrogant about being in the 'house of the light', while most of the Slytherins had a tendency to pick fights. And these traits only increased when the houses were around each other. Hermione had been hoping against hope that the information of their presence was false, and sighed when she saw the members of the two houses glaring across at each other outside the Charms classroom. Harry just walked past the two groups, seeing that Flitwick had opened the door and sat down at one of the desks. The class was relatively quiet while Flitwick was taking the register but the noise rose once he began to tell them of what they were doing today. Everyone but the top 15 students of the year was taking notes on the theory for the first lesson, as they were doing private study, not that anyone but Flitwick actually knew. Harry was reading his way through some of the fourth year coursework material, which was substantially harder than the first year work. Meanwhile the others were doing the same or doing research for their subject proposals. The first lesson was relatively quiet, though the second one was a nightmare. Fay Dunbar had the bad luck to end up with Ronald Weasley as her partner for the practice of the flying charm that they had been taking notes on. Ron grew angrier and angrier every time she succeeded in levitating the feather while he failed each time. When lunch broke out she rushed out of the classroom and before the rest of them could catch up she had disappeared. Eventually Harry managed to track her down to the girls' bathroom in the dungeons.

"Fay, come out," Harry said. There was no response, so Harry opened the door to the bathroom quietly and slipped inside. No matter what he tried he couldn't seem to coax her out of her misery, so he left to try and retrieve some friends to help.

However, when he got to the hall he saw Professor Quirrell barging into the door, and followed, standing in the doorway to see what the fuss was about.

Quirrell was standing in the center of the hall, and Harry heard his last words clearly.

"-Troll! In the Dungeons! Thought you ought to know," Quirrell finished before fainting. Harry looked up at Dumbledore and their eyes met briefly before Harry turned and rushed off the way he came, chakra speeding his run through the school.

The first thing that hit him was the smell, the stench of very bad hygiene, and in more ways than one. Harry slowed to a trot, keeping silent. He looked around a corner cautiously and saw Fay walking slowly down the hallway towards him. His heart leapt; perhaps he could get her out of harms way and leave the troll to the teachers, and he wouldn't have to reveal some of his abilities. That was until he saw the great shadow of the troll on the wall behind Fay, who had heard the troll's footsteps and had stopped in the middle of the corridor. The troll came into sight, and Fay screamed, causing the troll to realize she was there, and smelling fear, came barreling towards her. Harry cursed, releasing his resistance seals and blurring towards the Gryffindor. As the trolls great wooden club came thundering down Harry dived, seized Fay and pushed her towards the corridor he had come from. He stood in front of the troll, who was recovering the energy it had put behind the initial blow, and shed his Hogwarts cloak, revealing his shinobi gear. On his back was his sheathed katana, while his wakizashi were strapped to his belt on either side. He had a leather bandolier, going from his right shoulder to his left hip, which had the Konoha symbol etched into it. Harry withdrew his twin wakizashi and held them in reverse grip, waiting for the troll to make the first move.

* * *

Fay couldn't believe her eyes; first a troll that had somehow gotten into the school had attacked her. And now Harry was standing up against that same troll, and he seemed to have enough weapons to take out an entire unit. Fay scooted back, too much in shock to get up and seek help.

* * *

Harry watched, Sharingan activated, as the troll drew back its huge club before bringing down towards him again. He dodged to one side, waiting there to measure just how slow the troll was at repeating the motion. Answer: compared to his own movements, it was very slow indeed, but due to it being a troll, it may have some special survival capabilities. Harry decided it was time to move into action.

* * *

Fay watched, eyes wide, as Harry stepped to one side neatly when the club came thundering down towards him. This repeated three more times before Harry finally took action. The massive wooden club had smashed into the floor, and Harry ran up it nimbly, running along the troll's arm. However before Harry could inflict any damage, the troll swept its other arm up in an effort to catch him, and Harry was forced to jump off, back flipping down behind the monstrosity. The troll seemed to have forgotten Harry's presence when it caught sight of Fay, and lumbered towards the girl. Harry took the opportunity, speeding behind the troll's legs and hamstringing it efficiently.

* * *

Professors McGonagall, Snape and Quirrell rushed around the corner, hearing the sound of fighting, and saw as Harry drew his swords across the back of the troll's legs. Blood burst out in a vicious spray, covering most of Harry's body, as the troll collapsed to its knees. Harry launched himself up and landed upon the troll's shoulders, transfixing the beast's arm movement by driving his wakizashi into each shoulder. The Professors watched as Harry drew his katana ever so slowly, before driving it straight downwards through the troll's skull and into its brain. And troll collapsed forward, and Harry went with it, jumping off and rolling when it got low enough. Harry then went and retrieved his blades, wiping them on the troll's skin to clean them of the blood.

"Mr. Potter, what on earth did you just do?" Professor McGonagall spoke in a shocked voice, and Harry turned to her.

"I just stopped a mountain troll from killing one of Hogwarts' students," Harry's voice was completely blank of emotion. He nodded encouragingly to Fay, and with that walked off to go to Ravenclaw Tower, still covered in blood.

* * *

The members of Ravenclaw looked up from where they were finishing the remains of the Halloween feast in their common room when they heard the door open. Harry stood in the doorway, covered in blood, and the eyes of everyone widened. Harry ignored their shocked looks and moved for the male bathroom. When he emerged later, many of the students in the house regarded him warily; after all, it's not often that one would see an eleven year old covered in blood. Others seemed to constantly hound him on what he had been doing, and most of these seemed to be older girls either looking to tell him off or were very protective of him.

"So let me guess; you faced off against the troll yourself?" Michael yawned when Harry finally got over to the first years.

"Yeah," Harry sighed. Unfortunately for him, Lesley had been sitting nearby and had managed to overhear them.

"What? Harry, are you crazy? You faced off against the troll?" Lesley asked, staring at the first year accusatorily.

"It was about to kill a Hogwarts student, and I am uninjured," Harry said, grabbing a small piece of caramel slice off a nearby plate.

"So what was it like?" Lesley asked, interested to hear of Harry's thoughts about a creature that Dumbledore had dispatched three teachers to deal with.

"Boring, the troll was slow and stupid," Harry said shortly while beside him Hermione face palmed.

* * *

That weekend Harry was among the crowd as Slytherin and Gryffindor had their first Quidditch match of the season, and Draco and Catherine were facing off on opposing teams. However, as the Gryffindor team already had three good chasers, Catherine was playing as their Seeker, while Draco was playing as a Chaser, as Marcus Flint seemed to have had difficulty finding a third one. It became apparent of the course of the game that Slytherin's tactics were based on brutality, while Gryffindor's were more on a series of fast efficient strikes and teamwork. The game quickly began turning more and more brutal, as Slytherin got more infuriated with each goal that Gryffindor scored. All of a sudden Catherine and the Slytherin Seeker, Terence Higgs, both went into a sharp dive side by side. The crowd held its breath as both rocketed towards the ground. Terence pulled out of the dive, but Catherine continued, pulling out only a few feet above the ground. Seeing that the Snitch was now above her, she slanted her broom up slightly, speeding towards it. Just as she was about to reach it, the Snitch ducked under her, and Catherine, seeing no alternative, jumped backwards off her broom, and managed to grab it just before she fell to the pitch. She stood up, holding the Snitch in her hand, and the Gryffindor stands erupted, while the Slytherins began to lament. As such Ravenclaw and Gryffindor were top two in the table, and would be facing off against one another, while Slytherin and Hufflepuff would be having their own tussle the week after.

* * *

Christmas was coming ever closer, and as such it was snowing a lot more often. Due to this Haku spent a lot of time each evening spread out on rugs near the fire in the Ravenclaw common room, typically with Harry nearby to prevent the Ice Leopard from snapping at anyone. All the members of the Research Team agreed to stay at Hogwarts for the Christmas break, as only Daphne, Harry and Anthony were members of Wizarding families, although almost all of the members of the Timetable Team went home, with only Fay staying at Hogwarts. Harry was trying to arrange for a trial for Sirius through the goblins, but it was hard work without revealing who he was. Harry had yet to receive a message from Dumbledore requesting an appointment, which he found relatively surprising, as he thought Dumbledore would be asking for one as soon as he saw what Harry had suggested. Unfortunately for them, and especially for the Gryffindors amongst them, the Weasleys were also staying, and this included Ronald. Thankfully, the twins had managed to keep him from pissing off any Harry or his friends. The Research Team used the time to study their various subjects without interruptions, and Harry also went over the latter parts of the first year course with those from the other houses.

Harry woke up on Christmas morning with a small mound of presents at the foot of his bed. Harry got dressed as he normally did, before levitating the number of presents out of his room, through the corridor and out to the common room, though he did leave the small gift given to him by Itachi in his room. He and the other Ravenclaws had made an agreement that they would open their presents together in the common room, unless they were private. The others woke up around half an hour later, giving Harry ample time to create some Kage Bunshins and send them off to do some more practice. The others also levitated their presents down, and the opening began. Harry's presents were mostly what he expected; sweets, books or clothes but several seemed to stick out at him so far. The small pile of cosmetics and lipsticks sent to him by Lesley as a joke, which made the others laugh when they realized what it was. The other major present that caught his attention was sent to him by Mrs. Weasley, who seemed to be, by the sound of her words in the card, under the impression that he was a best friend to her son Ron. Harry opened the present to see a hand knitted jumper and a box of fudge. Harry put them aside to test them for safety of use later, moving on to his other presents. Finally, towards the bottom of the pile he came across a bulky, yet light package. Harry looked at the card connected to the packaging, and stopped.

_Your father left this in my possession before he died. It is time that it is returned to you. Use it well._

_A very Merry Christmas to you._

Harry stared at the card thinking hard; the only one who he could think of that could have possibly sent this was Dumbledore. Harry opened it reluctantly, wary of the old man's manipulations, and a silvery fabric tumbled out of the now open package. All of the Ravenclaws recognized it as an Invisibility Cloak, and Hermione immediately dived for the card, eager to see who the sender was, but was disappointed moments later.

Harry was suspicious that he had only just gotten this now, and made sure that he would check for hexes or curses later, but was happy to have another part of his inheritance back. Later that day Harry wrote a letter to Mrs. Weasley stating that Ronald was lying through his teeth, and that they were not friends at all, but bitterly disliked each other, and that several times Ronald had insulted his parents. Harry sent Hedwig off to the deliver the letter before going out with his friends to have a massive snowball fight, eagerly anticipating the letter Mrs. Weasley would send to Ronald on his behalf.

* * *

Late that evening Harry and the others descended for Christmas dinner, and when they arrived at the Great Hall they saw that the house table had been pushed aside and there was a great circular table in the center for both the staff and the remaining students. Harry and the others were the main contributors to the discussion amongst the first years, simply because they had spent more time with many of the higher-ranking teachers. However many of the Ravenclaws showed their disdain for the Divination teacher, Professor Trelawney, and Harry spent most of his time talking with his friends, the housemasters and Professor Vector. Many of the Ravenclaw first years had read the beginning texts for Arithmancy, which Professor Vector taught, and many were interested in the subject. There were various occasions where the twins tried to prank a number of people around the table, but after the first few times they succeeded, Harry began to watch them carefully and foiled any pranks they tried.

"These pranks are so pathetic you know," Harry said as he tossed a charmed slice of pork into a nearby bin.

"Oh? Then I would like to see you do better," George said, as the table went silent.

"Okay, then I would like to take the pleasure of having a prank war with you two," Harry smiled, the glint in his eyes making a number of people cringe.

"Deal!" The twins exclaimed joyfully, already thinking up ideas for the first strike.

Harry made a seal-less and soundless Kage Bunshin, which was crouched down behind the chair when it appeared. It then crawled under his chair, and under the table to wreck some havoc to the twins.

A few minutes later Harry was restraining from laughing; his Kage Bunshin had glued the twins to their seat, and set up a trap that, when the two tried to get up from their chairs, would be forced to walk constantly upon the ceiling, upside down.

As the dinner ended, Harry quietly informed his fellow first years of what would happen, and all were eagerly looking forward to the spectacle. The twins tried to jump up, undoubtedly off to cause some mischief, but took their chairs with them, and were transported at high speed to the ceiling.

"Where did they go?" Ronald asked, mystified, not having been let in on the joke.

"Up there," Harry said, pointing to the ceiling while shaking with laughter. Fred and George seemed to have realized where they were, and were busy trying to find a way out of their situation.

"How on earth did you do it?" Hermione laughed.

"Ah-ah, a trickster never reveals his secrets," Harry said, causing Hermione to pout in disappointment.

* * *

That night Harry was sitting in his room, regarding his father's cloak; he didn't really have any use for it, being a shinobi, but at the same time he felt obliged to use it, due to it being his father's. Harry decided, after deliberating the decision with Naruto, that he would use it on occasions where he wouldn't have to fight. It would also be a useful excuse for some of his abilities.

_"However there is something you have yet to check out; the third floor corridor,"_ Naruto spoke up, beginning to get bored. He would enjoy the prank war with the Weasley twins, but he had matured as he had furthered up the ranks in the fourth shinobi war. He remembered Dumbledore's warning at the start of the school year, and decided that whatever was there shouldn't be in a school with eleven and twelve year olds.

_"Dumbledore told us to stay away from that area, but then again, I am not the ordinary wizard,"_ Harry replied.

* * *

Later that night Harry was wandering through the corridors by walking along the ceiling, in a bit of a rage.  
_"Dumbledore has got to be completely insane! How on earth did he even get a Cerberus within the school! And we know that it is guarding something, but this is a school! Dumbledore could have chosen less bloody dangerous protections!"_ Harry raged mentally.

_"I think you mean that he could have chosen protections more focused upon capturing the intruder rather than ripping them limb from limb. Well, at least we were able to leave a Kage Bunshin there, hiding in the corners of the ceiling,"_ Naruto reflected.

_"Well, but the corridors, I would say that we are near the library, but there is a door below us that I haven't seen before, and although there are a lot of places in the castle I haven't been before, I have been here before. And let's just say that one tends to memorize the places they have been in this castle, otherwise it just gets confusing,"_ Harry thought. He created two Kage Bunshin and sent them to either end of the corridor, to be on the lookout for teachers and the like while he checked the room out.

He crept into the room, senses sharpening, checking for any traps… nothing. Harry frowned, before relaxing. He looked around the room to see that it was pretty much bare, with only one object within the entire room. It was a large mirror, with the fame being thick gilded gold. Around the top of the frame were the words: _Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi_. Harry breath caught, he recognized the mirror, but had little idea of how it had gotten there.

"The Mirror of Erised, a mirror that shows the viewer's greatest desire," Harry breathed, as he moved closer to the famed magical item.

When he looked into the mirror as he stood in front of it his saw his parents on either side of him, and his ancestors behind them. All wore shinobi uniforms, and the mirror seemed to pan out and Harry was presented with a view of what he instantly knew as Konohagakure as it once was.

It was then that Harry realized what his greatest want was; to have a family and to be among the shinobi as they truly once were, rather than being the last. The last of his families, clans and bloodlines, and the last shinobi.

_"You could change that you know, in fact you already began that change when you requested for the Shinobi Arts to become a subject in the Hogwarts curriculum,"_ Naruto spoke reassuringly from his mind. Harry nodded, realizing his dream; his dream was never to kill Voldemort, for that was a duty, but his true dream was to restore the shinobi to the world.

* * *

Harry began the next day, looking at his fellow first year students that had remained at Hogwarts over Christmas with his Sharingan, tying to determine which ones could be trained to become shinobi. Surprisingly he found a fair few within his year, those being: Daphne, Hermione, Catherine, Anthony and Dean. He also found that the Weasley twins could be trained, along with their older brother Percy, but the likelihood of them awakening their chakra decreased, as people got older. He would have to wait until the rest of the school returned to do a full accounting, in the mean time he would figure out how he would get past that Cerberus.

Harry figured that the man most likely to be able to attain the Cerberus would have been Hagrid, the gamekeeper, and one who also seemed to have a dangerous fascination for large and lethal creatures. As such he spent most of his remaining time sending a Kage Bunshin off to follow him while under a Henge. So far he hadn't any luck, but patience was key when gathering secretive information. On the plus side, he had heard that one Ronald Weasley had received a few detentions for being out of bed after hours multiple times.


	10. Chapter 10: Stone, Meeting, Sirius

The Research Team were relaxing with the Timetable Team in the Ravenclaw common room, having just sent off the results of their research to the heads of the houses and the headmaster. The fifteen of them were waiting in the common room for time to pass before Flitwick escorted them to the headmaster's office so that the Research Team could tell the others about their research and provide extra facts if necessary. Then they would be told which of the suggested subjects would be achievable in the short term and which would take longer. All in all, the Research Team members were eager to hear the results of their hard work, though Harry less than the others. His suggestions were very controversial, as one was a very experimental subject, many in Wizarding England disregarded another, and the last was about a culture that was supposed to have died out centuries ago. Harry was also focused upon another problem at the moment, which was the object that the Cerberus was guarding behind that door in the third floor corridor.

Harry had finally received the answer he needed to bypass the three headed dog, when his Kage Bunshin overheard Hagrid talking down at Hog's Head in Hogsmeade. The half-giant had been talking with someone, Harry didn't know who, as he had kept his hood up, and had mentioned a way to slip past the giant dog, or as Hagrid liked to call him, Fluffy. Apparently, all one had to do was play a bit of music and the beast would fall asleep, and the man had the stupidity to say this openly in a bar. Harry was willing to bet that whoever was after the stone had managed to find out the same information. Harry's Kage Bunshin also told him that Hagrid had gotten a dragon egg out of the bet, and that was something else he would have to either deal with himself or notify someone of it. Harry sighed, it seemed he would be going through the trapdoor tonight. When he had retrieved the damn thing that was being guarded, he could damn well tell Dumbledore to put it somewhere safer and focus on his studies.

* * *

Flitwick took them to Dumbledore's office half an hour later, and the discussion concerning each of the course suggestions began. Many were accepted due to the sheer practicality of their study, and as Harry expected, Dumbledore had decided to save his suggestions until last.

"Technomagics I can accept, although it will be more of the teacher teaching them of basic advances in the field and the students trying to make their own breakthroughs. However the other courses I am more interested in. We already study Muggle Technology in the Muggle Studies course, it features a major part in it, so why do you think we need an extra course of it?" Dumbledore asked.

"The truth is sir, is that the Muggle technology we study in that course is severely outdated and barely used anymore. It is almost a century old. I am talking about cutting edge Muggle technology, the stuff that they use today, computers, telephones, and mobiles. Also we need to know of their best technology, because without that knowledge, we would be massacred if we went to war with them," Harry said bluntly.

"What do you mean?" McGonagall asked from one side.

"Let me give you an example; around fifty years ago the Muggles in America came up with a super weapon to defeat the Japanese in World War 2. This is the atomic bomb." Here Harry summoned a map of the world and a pencil. "If one was dropped on Daigon Alley, this is what would happen. England, Normandy, Wales and most of Scotland and Ireland would be completely obliterated. Radiation would spread throughout the remainder of Scotland, France, across to Denmark and Germany, and the fringe could hit the East Coast of the United States. That is what Muggles are capable of in the modern world. I suggest the part about Muggle Technology in the Muggle Studies course be updated quickly, and used to teach wizards and witches how to simply get around the Muggle world. However this course we would be looking in depth at their technology to try and engineer it to fit us instead." Harry said, his words causing a huge impact within the room. Murmurs rose up amongst a few of the first years, but all stopped when Dumbledore spoke once more.

"And what of your Shinobi Arts subject?" The words caused a silence to descend, as most had read of the myths of the shinobi.

"That is to be by invitation only due to the fact that Shinobi used chakra, not magic. They are not one and the same, and although everyone has small amounts of chakra within them, only those with enough can become shinobi. Add to that that people lose the ability to unlock their chakra as they become older, and it isn't a surprise that shinobi died out, especially considering the circumstances." Harry said, ending sadly.

"The circumstances?" Dumbledore asked softly.

"Yes, just before they died out, the shinobi were going through a war…actually Naruto's saying it would be better if he explained. Please, touch a finger to my head, it will allow Naruto to pull us into my mindscape, and he will be able to explain better than I," Harry said, kneeling down in the center of them. There were a few moments of silence before Harry felt a touch of a finger pad upon his brow, then one after the other more fingers pressed upon his head, until Harry counted 19. Harry told Naruto to pull them in and felt the familiar draw into his mindscape; only this same feeling was repeated in the minds of 19 others as well.

Harry and the others reappeared within Harry's mindscape, the place where they appeared taking many of them by surprise. The interior of the dojo was one of the last places that Albus Dumbledore expected to appear when he made the choice to trust Harry. Before them were two great orbs of energy, although as far as many of them could tell, only one of them was magic. However before them was something that caught their attention more, a blonde man dressed in utilitarian clothes, although he was wearing a long black haori which had white and orange flames rising up from the bottom, and a line of silver kanji descending down the center.

"Greetings, I am Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, the last Hokage of Konohagakure and Supreme Commander of the United Shinobi Forces," the blonde greeted, bowing slightly.

"And I am Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry," Albus said, stepping forward.

"Yes, I know, there is no need for you to introduce yourselves," Naruto said, before turning to Harry and speaking in rapid Japanese. Harry nodded, before he walked off.

"What is this place?" Hermione asked, looking around in wonder.  
"Ah, yes, this is a visual representation of Harry's consciousness. It was created subconsciously by those who were cursed to hold other 'beings'." Naruto explained, his face darkening towards the end. Then Naruto brightened and explained of how he got there. Of how he was forced to seal his once best friend on an inhabitable island and how the shinobi gave up their arms over the course of centuries. He then explained how Harry and his teacher Itachi were the last shinobi, not counting Sasuke.

"How far would you trust Itachi?" Dumbledore asked.

"I would entrust the fate of the world to him; Itachi is the epitome of following his duty, and he protects that precious to him with all his heart, even if it can be in a roundabout manner," Naruto said, glaring at the headmaster. Who quickly changed tact.

"How strong was this Sasuke, that you had to seal him away from the rest of the world for eternity?" He asked, looking serious.

"If he was released, then he would bring about the end of the world. He would rip it in two, and he is still alive. If Voldemort learns of him and releases him from his cage, then you would need a miracle to survive, for he would make Voldemort look like a child having a tantrum." Naruto's tone was light, but his words haunted the minds of all who heard it.

* * *

That night Harry pulled his hood over his head, breathed out slowly before leaving his room via the window, and walked up the side of the tower. He walked along the walls of Hogwarts, until he was at the window in the third floor corridor, that he had managed to slip to and open last night. He crawled into the corridor lightly, looking to either side before he stood, a dark figure cast by the nearby torches.

Harry opened the door to Fluffy's room, violin at the ready, but stopped when he saw the giant dog already sleeping. He looked over to one corner and saw a golden harp playing itself in a disquiet melody. Harry took advantage of the situation and, seeing the trapdoor, moved Fluffy's great paw and jumped down, leaving no evidence of his passing. Harry landed in a great pile of vines and identified the plant quickly, conjuring twin balls of fire in both hands and burning his way through the plant. Landing in the thin corridor below, Harry came to a realization that there were a number of challenges and each seemed to be related to a specific teacher or member of staff. So far he had survived Hagrid's and Sprout's, but he still had a number to go. He stepped into the next room, and hearing the sound of wings, looked up to see hundreds of keys flying around. He looked back down and saw a broomstick hovering around his waist height in the center of the room. Harry just sighed and withdrew his wand, pointing it up at the key had identified as being most likely to fit the door to the next room.

"Accio key!" The key zoomed towards him and he snatched it out of the air, stuffing it into the keyhole quickly as he saw the other keys zooming towards him aggressively.

The next room was what seemed to be a giant chess game.

"That is going to take much too long," Harry sighed before he walked up the nearby wall and upside down across the ceiling, bypassing the challenge. He opened the next room quietly after creating some Kage Bunshin to play the chess game as an afterthought to perhaps delay anyone following behind him. Harry stepped through to the next room to see a table with a number of various vials and draughts on top of it, but before he could do anything, flames rose up. Unfortunately for Harry, they blocked the way through to the next room and also the way back behind him.

"This must be Snape's test," Harry sighed before going over to the table, where he saw a small piece of parchment.

_Two of us will help you, whichever you should find,_

_One amongst us seven will let you move ahead,_

_Another will transport the drinker back instead,_

_Two among our number hold only nettle wine,_

_Three of us are killers, waiting hidden in line._

_Choose, unless you wish to stay here forevermore, _

_To help you in your choice, we give you these clues four:_

_First, however slyly the poison tries to hide_

_You will always find some on nettle wine's left side;_

_Second, different are those that stand at either end, _

_But if you would move onward, neither is your friend;_

_Third, as you see clearly, all are different size,_

_Neither dwarf nor giant holds death in their insides;_

_Fourth, the second left and the second on the right_

_Are twins once you taste them, though different at first sight._

"Well that would be just like Snape; picking the puzzle that would completely destroy most wizards," Harry sighed before he began working his way through the logic test. It took a few minutes, but as Harry wasn't the same as most wizards, he was able to figure it out. He left the potion to go back there in case he needed another night to get through the test after this. He gulped down most of the potion to advance through, but left some in case the person who next came through was someone who he didn't need to harm. Harry walked through the door to the next room and stopped; that smell was, unfortunately, familiar. Harry looked in front of him to see two mountain trolls.

"Well, it seems that we have our culprit for Halloween. Undoubtedly he tried to use the troll as a distraction to take Dumbledore and the other teachers from the third floor. Professor Snape probably saw through Quirrell plan and headed him off though," Harry muttered quietly before he made four Kage Bunshin to deal with the creatures. Harry just walked through the room as his Kage Bunshin started teaming up to take down the monstrosities. He opened the door to find a large room, and standing in the center was the Mirror of Erised. Harry sighed in disbelief before making his way towards it, wary of the allure the mirror held for those who could become consumed by the wish it showed. Harry looked in the mirror and focused on the item that was being guarded by these tests. All of a sudden Harry felt an unusual within one of his pant pockets. Harry unzipped the pocket quickly revealing a red stone about the size of his palm.

"Dumbledore used tests that a first year could get through for guarding the Philosopher's Stone? Well then it's very good that I retrieved it before Voldemort could," Harry said quietly to himself when he heard the door to the chamber open.

* * *

Quirrell was angry; this was the night that he fulfilled his master's commands, the night that he retrieved the stone. This was the night he had been preparing for all year, and all of a sudden it turns out that someone had made his way to the stone ahead of him! Quirrell burst into the chamber where he knew the stone was after witnessing what seemed to be clones taking out the two trolls he had installed in the chamber. Quirrell stopped; the person who was in the chamber and holding the stone in his palm was not what he expected.

"Give me the stone!" Quirrell demanded loudly, his voice echoing around the interior of the chamber.

"Tell your master that the shinobi are back in the world, and that he has already declared his intentions to them. If he is smart your master will run, but at the same time will know that we will find him," the hooded man's voice was little more than a whisper, yet it was clearly audible to Quirrell's ears. It was a voice that promised pain.

"You will give me that stone!" Quirrell demanded, trying to rush the figure. However before he could reach the man he had disappeared. He felt a sword pierce through his heart from behind him and the last things he heard were:

"I think not."

* * *

Harry watched as Quirrell's dead body crumpled to the ground as he withdrew his sword from his back. Harry turned and walked out of the room estimating how much time he had before he needed to be visibly present within Ravenclaw Tower. If he had turned and looked back he would have seen Voldemort's spirit rise from Quirrell's corpse and fly off.

* * *

The next morning Harry was the same as he usually was, although looking slightly more tired than usual, when he sat down at the Ravenclaw table for breakfast. He had decided that there was currently no safer place for the Philosopher's Stone to be other than within a Fuuinjutsu storage seal that he had managed to inscribe on the stud now resting in his ear. Even if he died, the stone would still be locked away from any that wished to gain it, and the seeker of the item would in fact be cutting down their chances of gaining it. As Harry was eating breakfast Hedwig swooped down, to deliver a letter. Harry frowned; Hedwig didn't often deliver letters, as he didn't have many friends in the outside world to contact. Harry untied the letter from her leg to see a folded note, which he consequently unfolded to see a number of words.

_We need to discuss further regarding your application of the Shinobi Arts as a subject._

_Professor Dumbledore_

Harry looked up at the vacant throne-like chair that the Headmaster used when dining within the Hall. He looked back down before pulling a quill out of the leather briefcase he used to carry his books and writing out a reply. He sent it off just before his friends walked through the door to the Great Hall.

"Hey, Harry, was that Hedwig I just saw flying off?" Michael asked in greeting while Terry seethed in the background.

"Yeah, but that's not important. Did you realize we only have a few weeks left before exams?" Harry asked, changing the subject to one he knew Ravenclaws would obsess over. All of the first years forgot about Hedwig's former presence in the face of such an important academic topic.

* * *

Meanwhile Albus Dumbledore was reading over academic reports submitted to him by the teachers of each subject when Hedwig returned.

_"Well, that was fast,"_ Dumbledore mused thoughtfully while he untied the message from the owl's leg.

_Sir,_

_If necessary I can arrange a meeting with my sensei, Itachi Uchiha, so that the two of you can discuss what he will be teaching those selected for the program._

_Also, you might want to note that Professor Quirrell has disappeared, although this may be because of his pursuit of a certain valuable stone that is currently n my possession. _

_Harry Potter_

_P.S: Next time, don't place something valuable behind protections that a first year can get through, even if he does have slightly unusual abilities. _

Dumbledore sighed before he began looking through his timetable of the coming months to see if he had an open slot for a meeting with a five hundred year old shinobi. Times were getting tighter as the end of the school year came and they hadn't even reached the exam period yet.

* * *

It was two days before the exams began that Dumbledore had organized to have his meeting with Itachi and Harry. Harry had notified his ancestor and teacher, who had organized to Floo into Dumbledore's office at the scheduled time. As Harry and Dumbledore waited they began to discuss the various basic training practices behind the shinobi arts. Dumbledore had also set up a quill with a scroll of parchment to write down notes of their discussion.

All of a sudden the fire roared green and Itachi stepped out of the fireplace. He was for the most part wearing basic ninja clothing similar to those he wore when he was young, but without the ANBU armor and all in black. Over the top he wore the traditional Akatsuki robe, though it was open at the front, showing his jacket that had a Konoha leaf symbol emblazoned on the chest. He walked slowly into the room towards Dumbledore before bowing.

"Greetings, as you may have guessed by my mere presence here, I am Itachi Uchiha. I understand that I am here for a discussion about the proposal Harry gave for me teaching several students at the school about the Shinobi Arts," Itachi said, standing towards the end of his greeting.

"Indeed, please do have a seat," Dumbledore gestured to the chair sitting next to Harry on the other side of his desk. Itachi sat down before asking Dumbledore what his enquiries were about.

"Well, the very first thing that came to mind was the fact that these arts are very dangerous to study at times and when abused, can cause massive damage to people and objects around them. What do you think we should do to ensure that this doesn't happen and those who learn of these arts do not abuse their powers?" Dumbledore asked, leaning forward slightly.

"I think that we should send them notifications, asking whether they would like to join, but also state that if they do decide to join then they must be aware of the consequences involved. As for the insurance of non-abuse of their powers, Harry will be looking over the applicants for a year before they are invited to join. This means that all applicants will be invited at the beginning of their second year, although Harry already has ideas for those of his year and some above it, although for his current year and the years above his Harry has already spied these people out," Itachi outlined, causing Dumbledore to nod in agreement.

"What sort of things will you be teaching the younger years?" Dumbledore asked, wanting to hear of what they will be taught.

"I think we should start them off with some basic history, fitness, basic Taijutsu and Ninjutsu, along with basic kunai and shuriken throwing and handling. We will also be teaching them basic culture and what we like to call Shinobi Japanese, which is the language that many of the technique scrolls are in," Itachi said confidently.

"How will you rank how the various students are progressing?" Dumbledore asked.  
"We will use the same system that the shinobi villages did, with the students being known as Academy students when they first start, although I think we should call them initiates instead, as there is no academy. When they are judged to be ready, they will be nominated for an examination, and if they pass they can become known as Genin. By the time any get round to going for Chunin, there will be enough people studying that we will be able to enter them into a three part exam. This will consist of a written exam, survival, and tournament. Those that are deemed to have shown good skills or exemplary skills will be promoted. When they are Chunin we can start assigning them missions, and then they continue up the ranks, going from Chunin to Jounin, then to either ANBU or Elite Jounin. As Jounin they will be qualified to take a group of three academy students as their team, and will be responsible for their instruction. Initially this won't work, so we will have to introduce the concept in a few years," Itachi explained causing Dumbledore to nod before he asked another question.

"In that you mentioned missions, what do you mean by those?"

"Well, for the most part, shinobi were really just highly talented mercenaries so they got missions and the like. Anyway, when the initiates become Genin, that is when the missions start, although they will be more like chores, things like painting a fence or the like, however these missions are aimed to build teamwork amongst the squad to show they can work together cooperatively and efficiently. By Chunin, these will be the same sort of jobs, but with risk of danger involved and not necessarily within Hogwarts' or specified area grounds. Jounin would have to deal with the really risky stuff and there might be a bit of danger, but it is the ANBU who have the most dangerous and confidential job; there are often political ramifications involved in the outcome of their missions." Itachi said, causing Dumbledore to nod gravely. He knew that while he might hate doing it and it was almost certainly unethical, it might be necessary to win the next war against Voldemort.

"What sort of equipment and requirements would you need to teach the course properly here at Hogwarts?" Dumbledore asked, the quill pausing for a moment before it made a new subtitle.

"Well, we would need a room with adequate space, preferably around the size of a Quidditch field. We would also need access to various terrains and conditions that we could encounter around the world. We would also need all the equipment, but I can pay for all of that, and you don't particularly need to pay me anything, the Uchiha Clan is very well off." Itachi answered, causing Dumbledore to smil

"So really it's just space and initiates you need, right?" Dumbledore asked to reconfirm the outline. Itachi nodded his assent, and Dumbledore stood up.  
"Well, that's over, is there anything else we need to talk about?" Itachi shook his head, but then the two of them looked at Harry when he cleared his throat loudly.  
"Yes, there is actually. While I was reading my father's diary, I came across the information that seems to contradict the guilt of a man currently residing in Azkaban. Sirius Black is innocent of his crimes, and Peter Pettigrew was the one that lead Voldemort to the house of my mother and father. I have compiled the evidence, and although I am unsure whether Pettigrew is still alive, I am sure that Sirius can provide some answers. What I need is for you to push for the Ministry to give Sirius a trial by Veritaserum, and he can give extra evidence, thus setting him free. After all, he is my godfather," Harry said, astonishing the current headmaster of Hogwarts.

"Sirius is innocent?" Dumbledore said in a wondering tone.

"Yes, he convinced my parents to swap from him being their Secret Keeper to Peter being it. His reasoning was that everyone would expect him to be the Secret Keeper, so they wouldn't go after Peter," Harry said.

"Well in that case can you give me the evidence so I can begin pressing for his case in the next meeting of the Wizengamot, where the Head of the Magical Law Enforcement Department, Amelia Bones, will be present," Dumbledore said.

"Okay," Harry said briefly and was about to walk out the door when Dumbledore's voice called him back.

"Harry, I need the Stone." Harry turned, walked back, unsealed it and set the precious stone down on the headmaster's desk before walking out, all without saying a word.

* * *

Over the next two weeks Dumbledore had numerous meetings with his heads of staff and houses. Many of them were working together to bring the new courses up to standard so they can begin next year. Thankfully for them Itachi had only requested for them to organize the room for his subject, stating the rest they could leave up to him, other than the messages Dumbledore would send out to the potential initiates. Dumbledore had organized for a classroom similar to the used for Defense Against the Dark Arts, with a large classroom and a study for the teacher attached. Itachi had moved in about a week before the term ended, and Harry spent a lot of his spare time training with him. Itachi was dedicating the week to simply getting to know the castle, leaving the organization of his subject and room until the holiday break, when many of the teachers would be staying behind for around half of the summer at least.

Dumbledore at last came to the time when he had to attend the next Wizengamot meeting and he set off, determined to gain a free trial for one Sirius Black.

* * *

Sirius was in his dark, dank cell in Azkaban waiting for his next meal when the clamor started to be heard from down his corridor. Sirius didn't rush to the front of his cell like many other prisoners did; trying not to get his hopes up that today might be the day he was finally released.  
"We will see him because we have news concerning his release!" The voice of Amelia Bones said with an air of authority. Obviously the Dementors didn't like this suggestion one bit as the prisoners heard several people, most likely Aurors, conjure their Patronus and force the soul-leeching creatures back. The party burst into the corridor, although Sirius still couldn't see them as he had remained at the back of his cell. He was shocked when the party of five stopped in front of his cell, and looked up at the members. He could identify Amelia Bones, Rufus Scrimgeour and one Mad-Eye Moody as parts of the group, but the other two were completely unknown to him.

"What do you want?" Sirius croaked out tiredly, shocking the Aurors in front of his cell with the clearness of mind he had just displayed. Madam Bones cleared her throat and stepped forward.

"One Albus Dumbledore has collected information that shows that you may, in fact, be innocent of your crimes. As such we would like to notify you that you have been granted a trial to Veritaserum." Amelia Bones said, before she turned and walked back the way she and her escort came. Sirius was silent for a few moments, mind still processing the information he had been given, but he broke out into tears of relief.

_"I am finally getting out of this place, this nightmare. Soon I shall be free, and then I need to find Harry."_ Sirius thought, relief turning to determination.


End file.
